Haunting in Raimon
by KyouTakuTen
Summary: Shortly, there's something happening to the lovey-dovey couples in the Raimon soccer club. What will happen to the broken couples? Will they solve the mystery and get together or... lose themselves in that process? To know the answer... Jump in my boat! MxM... Rated M for love scenes and violence. Mainly hurt Tenma and Shindou... All characters are involved. Little Tsurugi x Kirino
1. Chapter 1

**Wheezy: Minna! I am back! *waves furiously**

 **Tsurugi: Hey.. How do feel if I kill ya? *smirks**

 **Wheezy: *gasps... Kyousuke-kun... You wanna kill me?**

 **Tsurugi: Yeah.. For basically making me the bad guy here... I will.. *advances**

 **Wheezy: Ahhhhh! *runs away n hides behind Tenma**

 **Tenma: What is it, Wheezy?**

 **Wheezy: Tsurugi is about to kill me! (Yells)**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke! Back off! Don't hurt poor Wheezy... *pouts**

 **Tsurugi: She made me the villain here!**

 **Tenma: But you're always my hero.. *smiles and hugs Tsurugi..**

 **Wheezy: *shies away... Um... Guys... My disclaimer?**

 **Shindou: I will do it for you, Wheezy…**

 **Wheezy: Soo nice of you Takuto-san...**

 **Shindou: There are seven continents, 5 oceans and 195 countries excluding Taiwan, on a beautiful blue planet named as Earth. *with closed eyes**

 **Wheezy: Takuto-san… This isn't a Geography class… Please do the disclaimer.**

 **Shindou: Yeah, right! Wheezy doesn't own the characters of IE… Enjoy yourselves. Thank you. *bows**

* * *

 **Tenma's POV:**

I am Matsukaze Tenma, a midfielder and oh so recently, the lover of Tsurugi Kyousuke. Surprised? You bet I well am! I never knew Tsurugi had such feelings for me. Like everyone has their deepest secrets and desires, I have one too. I dream about Tsurugi. The warmth I have for him in my heart is beyond the line of friends. I never knew that the unreachable dream and fantasy of mine would come true until one day, when Tsurugi kissed me out of the blue. I could look through his soul when he tried to maintain his usual angry feeling less self because his eyes held an ocean of unstoppable emotions.

 _Flashback_

 _Tsurugi and I were walking home after practice. He said he would visit Yuuichi-san and came along with me. We walked beside each other, his hand occasionally touching mine. I felt a faint blush make its way to my cheeks when I realized it. It was already dusk and the sun was settling down the horizon. Tsurugi looked around as if scrutinizing something._

" _Tsurugi, you okay?" I questioned him._

" _Uh?" he grunted in response, raising his eyebrow._

" _You seemed to be spaced out back there. Mind to share?" I asked back._

" _It-It's nothing, Te-Matsukaze," Tsurugi waved his hand as if to emphasize his statement and put it back in his pocket._

 _It was then I realized that he pocketed his left hand and not the right one. The right hand lay free to his side, gently scraping my left one as it moved. Again, I blushed like a girl. I face palmed myself inwardly. We were walking through a lonely alley when I felt Tsurugi push me against one of the side walls and stand very close to me. Indeed, VERY VERY very! My heart raced as I looked into his amber eyes._

" _Tsurugi?" I questioned. What was his intention?!_

 _He didn't answer my unspoken question but came closer. The gap between our faces was filled by him and I felt him kiss me. It wasn't gentle. It was rough and passionate. I could feel his love pouring into me and I did the same. I let him know how I felt about him, how much I craved for him, his touch and how I love him. He seemed to be startled at my initial reaction, but, he gradually understood what I felt for him and deepened the kiss. I could feel him bite my lips, fight my tongue for sheer dominance in love and I let him. I let him bite, suck and wound my lips and tongue and let me just say, I did not regret it. He gave me the most wonderful memory which erased my previous thoughts of first kiss. Yes, this was the best!_

 _I pushed at his chest so that he would break the kiss for me to take in some air. He wouldn't let go of me and I was sure if this continued, I would black out due to the loss of air. Finally, after what it seemed like an hour, he pulled back. I coughed and gasped, all the while filling my lungs with oxygen. He put his finger under my chin and lifted up my face so that I could look into his lovely eyes. Guess what? He was smiling and he looked so damn hot!_

" _Tenma, I love you."_

" _I love you too, Kyousuke!" I chirped and hugged him tight._

 _End of flashback._

That was the start of our love. We fought as enemies at the start, later we became friends and fought Fifth sector, El Dorado, Second stage children and finally we saved the universe by fighting in the Grand Celesta Galaxy. That was the road to which the result was our love. After all that we've been through, he confessed to me, just a month ago. Today is our monthly anniversary and I want to make it special for him. And, I was glad, we got to play the soccer we love and all problems are finally solved. I joyfully reached my school and saw that Tsurugi was not in his seat. Yes, after proposing to me, he started to sit beside me.

"Ohayo, Shinsuke, Aoi!" I greeted my friends.

"Ohayo, Tenma!" they greeted back.

"Um… Have you seen Kyousuke?" I asked them in a disappointed tone.

Everyone of my friends knew that we were in a relation. They happily accepted our love and I was glad to have such amazing friends. That sick Kariya received a smack to his head from Shindou-san for asking us about our sex life in front of the whole club! I blushed and hid behind Kyousuke that evening. I was so ashamed that I couldn't concentrate on soccer practice that day.

"Gomen, Tenma-kun, I didn't see him today. He should have been be here before us. It's not like him to be late because Yuuichi-san would chide him for that," Aoi said, giggling at the last part.

"I wonder why!" I thought, as I slumped on my seat, dejectedly.

The whole day passed and I didn't even get a glimpse of Kyousuke. I was so angry at him for ruining our monthly celebration, yet at the same time, I was worried about him. Maybe he fell ill? That's a possibility as the weather was playing with us, once sunny, once rainy. We were changing at the clubroom for practice when I heard Shindou-san arguing with Kirino-senpai. They were at the center of the clubroom, oblivious to us surrounding them and witnessing their fight. They were lovers, like me and Kyousuke. They were, from a very long time. Even though they fought, they patched up and held their love for each other. All of us were surprised as to why they were fighting, that too, for the first time with us witnessing their argument.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kirino?! I didn't do it!" Shindou yelled.

"Oh, so now we are on first name basis? Fine! Look, _Shindou_ , better accept your mistake and apologize to me. I'll forget whatever you did and be with you or else, consider it the end of US!" Kirino-senpai yelled in his girly voice.

End? Meaning, break-up? I was astounded and I noted, so were the others. Shindou-senpai was taken aback by Kirino-senpai's outburst and rage. His eyes started to tear up almost immediately and shook violently with his head down. I thought of comforting him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Kariya with a serene expression, with a tad bit of worry in his eyes.

"Leave them be," he whispered to me and I nodded.

"I-I didn't DO anything, Ran-Ranmaru!" Shindou-senpai said between sniffs.

It was then we saw the most outrageous form of Kirino-senpai. He caught Shindou's collar rather aggressively and pulled him close so that their faces were a few inches apart and Shindou-senpai stood on his toes due to the force.

"I know it was you! I saw you with my own eyes and my eyes won't deceive me!" Kirino-senpai yelled, though his eyes were filled with angry tears that refused to fall.

"I would never cheat on you because you're the one for me but, if you are so sure that it is me, I am ready to accept any punishment you dish out even though I am not wrong," Shindou-senpai cried softly.

"Don't you ever talk to me, Shindou. It's over. You and I are done!" Kirino-senpai said and pushed Shindou-senpai away. He tripped over his leg and fell down to the floor.

There were cries of Shindou and Shidou-senpais from us at the moment he hit the ground ungracefully. I could see Shindou-san was breaking apart because of Kirino-senpai. I knew Shindou-san would never ever cheat on his lover. Why would Kirino-senpai accuse him of such an atrocity? That, I couldn't understand.

"Ranmaru, please, don't do this! I didn't cheat on you. Please believe me!" Shindou-san grieved as he sat up on his knees.

"It's over between us, Shindou! Goodbye!" Kirino-senpai yelled and sprinted out of the clubroom.

None of us knew what to say to Shindou-san. We just stood there in shock, while Shindou-san cried his guts out. After a few minutes, Sangoku-senpai, Nishiki-senpai and the other second years and third years dared to go near him and comfort him. The first years stayed back and watched Shindou-senpai bury his head in his arms and cry loudly. I felt so sorry for him that I felt my cheeks wet due to tears.

First, Tsurugi didn't show up and now, Kirino-senpai dumped Shindou-san.

What is happening?

* * *

 **Wheezy: Please review readers...**

 **Shindou: No, don't review at all! She made me a cry-baby.**

 **Tsurugi: You ARE a cry-baby, Shindou-san.**

 **Shindou: That's so mean, Tsurugi!**

 **Tsurugi: *shrugs* Well.. It's the truth, ain't it?**

 ***Shindou and Tsurugi galre at each other***

 **Kirino: She made me a bad guy! I would never say such mean things to Shindou.**

 **Wheezy: I have a plot, you know? It is yet to unfold in the later chapters, Ranmaru-san.**

 **Kirino: Hmm... Then I guess, me being a bad guy for once is alright. *smiles broadly..**

 **Tenma: Wait for the plot and please review... *bows***

 **Wheezy: Thank you, Tenma-kun. Byeeeee...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsurugi: There she is with another chapter!**

 **Tenma: Wheezy made me cry here.. *sobs**

 **Wheezy: Tenma-kun, please don't cry. Kyousuke-kun will harm me for making u cry.**

 **Tsurugi: You will pay, Wheezy! *angry voice.**

 **Shindou: Oi, oi, Tsurugi... A man doesn't hit women. Well, if you aren't one, go ahead and punch her. *smirks**

 **Tsurugi: Tch! *walks away**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke, wait for me! *runs away**

 **Wheezy: I don't own these weirdos of inazuma eleven coz if I did... They would be the end of me...**

 **Shindou: The next time you joke, let me know it's a joke... Will try to laugh... *serious look**

 **Akane: Shin-sama! Where are you?**

 **Shindou: *gasps* Save me, Wheezy!**

 **Wheezy: Run, run, Takuto-san... :P**

* * *

Practice was cancelled due to the drama between Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai. Coach Endou, Kidou-san and Haruna-san also got the information regarding the tension in the team. So, we called it a day and left for our respective homes. I was worried about Shindou-san and Kyousuke. I felt it advisable to go pay a visit to Yuuichi-san.

"Come in Tenma!" Yuuichi-san greeted me.

"Hello, Yuuichi-san! How are you doing?" I asked, faking my cheerfulness as I sat down on a stool beside the bed.

"I am fine. What's bothering you, Tenma?" Yuuichi san asked me with a frown.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" I chuckled.

"You're way too expressive, Tenma," Yuuuchi-san smiled, which reminded me of Kyousuke.

"It's Kyousuke! I haven't seen him today at all!" I blurted out.

"Oh! He visited me a while ago. Actually, he's sick, Tenma. He made me promise not to tell you that though. But, I feel he needs someone to take care of him for once," Yuuchi-san said in a sad tone.

"For once? What do you mean?" I asked.

"So, he didn't tell you," Yuuichi-san murmured and let out a deep sigh.

"Yuuichi-san?" I prodded him for that secret he was about to share with me just before going into mute mode.

"Tenma, our parents died a few years ago. Kyousuke was in the hands of Fifth Sector when they died. He didn't even shed a single tear. You know his stubborn nature right?"

I nodded, all the while feeling sad and sorry for my lover, my soul mate.

"He had no one except me and I am his _big brother_ and I was supposed to be the one taking care of him! But, I am stuck here in this godforsaken hospital, away from my brother! Eventhough he's ill, he's the one who visits me and takes care of me and my needs," Yuuichi-san said and I could see his eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Yuuichi-san, I promise you, I will perform your role for him. I will take care of him since you can't," I comforted him.

"Thank you, Tenma! Also, you need to promise me one more thing," Yuuichi-san said and smiled.

"Anything for Kyousuke!" I beamed.

"Ha-ha! You're adorable! Promise me you won't leave Kyousuke's life no matter what. I know I am asking too much from you. He lives in a shell of anger and hatred but he's soft-hearted underneath that cruel shell. So please," Yuuichi-san requested.

"Yuuichi-san, I promise you and to myself, no matter what happens between us, I will never leave Kyousuke alone. Trust me," I said.

"Thank you, Tenma! I think you should go to Kyousuke's home now," Yuuichi-san said.

"Yeah, so, I'll be off to him. Bye Yuuichi-san!" I bowed to him and ran outside.

I kept running and running till I was standing at the front door of Kyousuke's home. I pressed the doorbell thrice and waited in anticipation. Shocked to my wits - that's how I was when I got a glimpse of Kyousuke when he opened the door. He was paler than usual, his eyes were red, puffy and still wet, like he was crying a few seconds ago. His cheeks were red as if he scraped them hard to rub away his tear tracks.

"Kyousuke!" I exclaimed in horror.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked angrily and his voice seemed pretty hoarse.

"Yuuichi-san told me that you were not well and so I dropped by to check on you. Kyousuke, are you all right? You seem weird," I didn't know how to describe his condition other than weird.

It was so abnormal because Tsurugi wasn't a person who cries.

"Weird? Come in, Matsukaze. I have to settle some things with you," he said angrily.

" _Mat-Matsukaze_!? I thought we are not on first name basis?" I asked rather carefully, sensing his worse mood.

If he was about to pick a fight with me, I should stay calm so that I can protect our relation. It's okay to stay down and take the blame for the person we love, right? So, I decided! I won't argue with him.

"Come in!" he said sternly and I obeyed.

He shut the door, louder than usual, as if he was taking out his anger on that poor nonliving thing.

"Kyousuke, please tell me, are you okay?" I questioned.

"What do you care?" he yelled at me and I was taken aback.

"Kyousu-..."

"Don't you _ever_ call me that!" he snapped my sentence.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked. I got a bad feeling about this and I suddenly remembered the plight of Shindou-senpai this noon.

"You must be kidding me!" he whispered angrily and grit his teeth.

I was too nervous and afraid to utter a single word. He reminded me of the times when he was a seed and bullied me. I feared him then and now, that buried fear has sprouted.

"Kyou- sorry, I mean, Tsurugi," I started and that word felt awkward on my tongue, "tell me, why are you angry? Today is our monthly anniversary. Is it because I didn't call you at 12 to wish you? I am sorry for that. It was so cold yesterday night that I dozed off."

My instincts were screaming at me to run away from Kyousuke for they feared his wrath. Trembling inside, I faced a hard time maintaining my current bold posture. He could see the fear in my eyes as I took tentative steps towards him. He let me close and as soon as I stepped into his personal space, he held me by my shoulders and pinned me to a nearby wall. It was like the moment of our first kiss as we stood in the same position as then. The only difference was - that was an abandoned alley and this was Kyousuke's home. I looked at his lips seductively and placed my hands on his chest.

He moved closer to me and caught my lips with his'. I started to kiss him back but like always, he took the lead. For once, I want to feel how it's like to dominate instead of being dominated. Maybe, I will convince my boyfriend for that later. I was feeling breathless and my lungs started to burn. No matter how hard I push him, he won't budge. My lips were bleeding and my lungs were hurting. He drewback for a bit, only to catch my lips with his' in a punishing grip. It wasn't romantic anymore for I was choking and he wouldn't let me go! If it wasn't for Kyousuke, I would be on the floor, panting for breath. He let me go and as expected, I fell to the ground. Finally! I breathed in, at a very rapid rate.

"Tsu - ru - gi! What - was that about?" I asked between gasps and coughs.

"You cheat!" he yelled and manhandled me into a standing position.

"You think I don't know?! You think I am a fool?!" he shouted in my face and I closed my eyes.

"I don't know what you're saying!" I screamed back.

"I _loved_ you! I _trusted_ you and you _broke_ my trust! I thought YOU wouldn't leave me alone! For once, I was actually _happy_ in my life until yesterday, when I saw you with Taiyou in the back alley, having sex with him, shamelessly moaning for HIM!" he screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

What the hell? Me and Taiyou having sex? Yesterday I was at my home lazing around with my pet, Sasuke. Later in the evening, I visited Yuuichi-san... Tsurugi must have mistaken someone else for me.

"You must have seen someone else, Kyousuke. I was at my home and you know it."

"You made me believe that you were at your home! I heard him moaning your name. I heard you talk about me like I was nothing to you," he spat out pushing me further into the wall and it hurt, both physically and emotionally.

"Do you think I would cheat you for that Taiyou, Kyousuke?" I questioned.

I looked straight into his amber eyes as I started to cry softly, waiting for his reply...

I just waited patiently...

* * *

 **Tsurugi: I will kill you, idiotic Wheezy! *Tenma and Shindou struggle to hold him***

 **Kirino: I wasn't given a role here.**

 **Wheezy: *hides behind Kirino* You are one of the main characters Ran-san.**

 **Kirino: Voww... I am soo excited!**

 **Shindou: Well, guys, better review for our efforts in holding back an angry Tsurugi!**

 **Wheezy: You heard my pretty Taku-san... Review guys...**

 **Kirino: Whose Takuto?! *screams at me**

 **Wheezy: Oh! Sorry Ran-san. He's all yours.**

 **Kirino: That's right!**

 **Wheezy: Until next time... Byeee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsurugi: I am embarassed... Completely!**

 **Wheezy: Why is that so, Kyou-kun?**

 **Tsurugi: How dare you?!**

 **Tenma: Wheezy, you made Kyousuke a very very bad boy... *pouts**

 **Shindou: And my Ranmaru too...**

 **Wheezy: Chorryyyyy *sobs**

 **Shindou: Will you ever make us one?**

 **Wheezy: Don't worry, Takuto-san... You and Ran-san are meant to be together and so are Kyou-kun and Tenma-kun.**

 **Tenma: You touched my heart...! *glazed eyes.**

 **Tsurugi: Nani?! You let her touch your heart? Are you cheating on me, Tenma?**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke, stop trying to joke! It doesn't suit you. Besides, my heart belongs to you. *hugs Tsurugi**

 **Wheezy: Uff! They are at it again. i don't own these boys. They are just my anime tv friends...**

* * *

"Answer me, Kyousuke! Do you believe that I had sex with someone other than you?" I yelled in utter frustration.

His grip on my wrists tightened at where he pinned me to the wall, once again. I was sure there would be bruises round my wrists.

"Yes, I believe you did," Kyousuke answered very softly yet confidently.

I remained nonplussed at his answer with betrayal dancing in my blue orbs. He didn't trust me. After all that we've been through, Tsurugi - yes, my trust is broken now, so it's not Kyousuke, it's only Tsurugi - didn't trust me like I trusted him. I was shattered into a million pieces right then and right there as tears rolled down my cheeks. Not a single sound escaped our lips.

"Why? Why won't you trust me?" I asked.

"I saw you, Tenma! It was YOU! Let me make one thing clear to you. You broke my heart, Tenma and now, you have no place in it. We're done!" he declared.

"No, no, no, no! We're not done! You don't have any proof that it was me who you saw!" I managed to put some sense into his fogged brain. He thought for a while and picked out my mobile from my pant pocket and dialed Taiyou's number.

"Why are you caling him?" I asked.

"Speak to him casually, as if I am not there," he ordered and put the call on speaker.

"Hola, Tenma! How are you holding up?" Taiyou greeted.

"Hello, Taiyou! I am fine. It's been a long time since we met. We should meet soon," I said, gaining an affirmative nod from Tsurugi.

"Oi, oi, come on, Tenma! Don't joke with me! It was just yesterday we met and had a wonderful time together," Taiyou cooed.

"What do you mean?" I asked in wonder, my heart racing.

"Oohhh! Tenma wants to hear this from me? You're so romantic! We had a wonderful sex yesterday, right baby? You got what you wanted, now, give me my beautiful kiss, princess!" Taiyou spoke and I was so shocked and pissed too.

But before I could say anything else, Tsurugi shut that damn phone, effectively ending Taiyou's call. Tsurugi seemed pretty pissed off too. Again, the fear in me took the lead and started to grow from a seed to a plant and then to an enormous gigantic scary tree.

"Got your proof?" Tsurugi asked, abnormally quiet for someone wearing such a scary expression.

"Tsurugi, please! Trust me! It wasn't me!" I tried to reason with him. I would never ever betray him, I knew that and I had to let him know. So, I kissed him, dominating him.

"I love you, Tsurugi, only you," I said, placing my free hand on his cheek, when I broke the kiss.

He slapped away my hand, throwing my phone in that process. He smirked, just like the first day when he bullied me. I felt nervousness creep up my spine, dreading this moment.

He left hold of my other wrist and clutched my shirt in both of his hands. His smirk grew wider as I heard popping and ripping sounds of my buttons and uniform. My eyes grew wider when I noticed that he ripped away the front portion of my uniform.

"Tsurugi! Are you mad?! What are you doing?!" I screamed in horror, trying to push him away.

"I am giving you what you want, Matsukaze," he grinned a sinister smirk as he latched onto my neck.

"Tsurugi, stop it! You're hurting me! Aahhh!" I cried when he bit me hard.

I could stop neither his onslaught nor my tears of pain and betrayal. He was doing things to my body according to his whims and I couldn't contain it. I was bleeding wherever his mouth went. This wasn't what I expected and what I wanted to be of my first make out session with my beloved Tsurugi. I wanted it smooth and lovely, not rough and painful.

"Tsurugi, please," I choked out between sobs.

"This is what you want every boy for, right Matsukaze? You want their bodies. You want them to feel you because you are a sex craving value less idiotic person!" he screamed and then I heard another ripping sound.

This time, it was my pants and along with it, went my inner wear. I immediately tried to cover my private parts from his gaze. For a moment, I was pretty shocked too, that he cut my pants without hurting my skin. What if I was hurt? That thought alone scared me.

"Don't!" he ordered and I stayed still, embarassed at my state.

When did he take out that pen knife?! I didn't even realize it... I stayed unmoving, in shock and fear. I didn't even realize when he cut the front portion of my uniform for my mind was in a state of shock. When I made my way back to the present, I realized that with the shredded remains of my uniform, I could literally cover nothing. My chest and my privates were bare to the world and my pants looked like thigh high stockings. I tried to cover myself again and got my hand slapped away for it. For the first time in many days, I felt utterly lonely and helpless.

"Tsurugi, I'm sorry even though I'm not on the wrong side here," I said as I slumped my head, back onto the wall.

"I will make you feel sorry before ending my relation with a cheater like you!" he screamed and lifted me off the ground, along with my belongings, catching me off guard.

I didn't struggle because it's useless to fight in a lost battle. It was dark already and the roads were almost deserted because of the gust of wind that indicated the start of a night storm. He dropped me down in the middle of a soccer field at the river bank in my semi-naked state. He then pulled away the ruins of my shirt from my back as I trembled in shame.

"Please, don't do this to me. Give me something to cover myself. I want to go home!" I bawled and begged like a five year old but, Tsurugi wouldn't listen.

"This is your punishment for betraying me, Matsukaze! And, don't you worry, judging your character, I'm sure you'll find someone to keep you warm. Good bye!" he said mercilessly as he threw my bag and phone at me and walked away.

There were some people running to their homes before the rain hit the ground. I was too afraid to go to my house with practically nothing on me or to cover me. The only thing that let me have my sanity are the shredded remains of my pant that hung at my mid-thighs. I crawled to the goal post and sat against it, the cool metal against my bare back, sending tremors in my entire body. I brought my legs upto my chest, circled my arms around them and buried my face in the gap.

In this way, atleast my privates would be unseen. I couldn't do anything about my naked back though. I planned to run to my home somewhere in the middle of the storm. I don't know how and when, but, I slowly cried myself to sleep and when I woke up, it was raining, a bit heavily. So, that woke me up, I thought. I sat right there, replaying all the events of the day that was supposed to be special for me and Kyousuke. I couldn't help but start crying again.

After a while, I could feel the rain stop hitting me and I looked up to find something covering me. Probably, it was an umbrella. But, who? Shindou-san?! What is he doing here?

"Senpai? Why are you roaming on roads in this storm?" I questioned.

"Well, you know what happened. I just came out to clear my mind. What about you? Tenma, why are you almost naked?" Shindou asked, surprised.

"Ah! It's nothing, senpai," I waved off with a smile.

"Tell me, Tenma," he crouched down to my level, placing his hand on my wet bare shoulder.

"It's Tsurugi... He... He broke up with me because he said that he saw me making out with Taiyou," Tenma said.

"What?! It happened to you too?" Shindou exclaimed in horror.

"Are there any others?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so. The same happened with Kageyama too," Shindou-san said and smiled painfully.

"Oh! I thought we were the only ones," I mumbled.

"That still doesn't explain your attire, Tenma."

"Well, Tsurugi... He molested me. I am naked right now. He dropped me here in that state and I was too afraid to man up and run to the safety of my home, without anyone noticing this poor nude boy," I said and started to cry again.

"Tenma, stop crying. Here," Shindou senpai said as he removed his white shirt and gave it to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Wear this and we'll go to your home. It's long enough to cover everything. Besides, I wore a tee today, so, I have no problem too," Shindou-senpai said and streched his hand.

I gratefully accepted his shirt and put it on as Shindou-senpai stared off into space. The shirt reached till the top of my knees and I had my torn uniform pants till my thighs. That covered me completely and it was sufficient till I reach my home.

"I am done!" I said, picking up my bag.

"Good! Let's go now," Shindou-senpai said and we walked to my home, sharing one umbrella, deep in thought about our own love lives.

"I suppose something is happening at Raimon, Tenma. Don't you think it's unusually weird for 3 love pairs to break up on the same day and that too, for the same reasons?"

"Now that you mention it, I think so too Shindou-san. What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Research! We're going to get them back, Tenma! Things will work out somehow!" Shindou-san quoted me.

"That's right, senpai! Things will surely work out and we'll bring them back to us. But, I think I can't forget what happened to me today," I said dejectedly.

"I thought mine was worse but I was wrong. Tsurugi acted crueler than Ranmaru. You suffered too much and don't worry, when everything's back to normal, I'm sure that Tsurugi will make it up to you," he said, patting my head gently, like a brother. I wish I had a big brother like Shindou-san.

"Thank you, Shindou-san! We'll get them back! For that, we need to... "

"Research!" both of them yelled.

* * *

 **Tenma: I just hope everything goes well... *scared and sad**

 **Wheezy: If all goes well, the plot would be finished, Tenma-kun. You should still solve the mess.**

 **Shindou: Wheezy is right, Tenma. We need to fight for our lovers.**

 **Kirino: I'm right here, my prince! *hugs Shindou from behind.**

 **Shindou: Well, in the story, you dumped me... *smirks**

 **Tsurugi: Get a room, you two! Come on, Tenma, Wheezy! Let's leave them alone.**

 **Wheezy: Yeah, right! The same goes for you readers... Review and leave the pair alone...**

 **Tsurugi and Tenma: Bye(duh!)... Byeeee(grins)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenma: Ah! Ah.. Aaaaahhhhh! Kyousukeeeeee!**

 **Shindou: What do you think they are doing in that room, Wheezy? *blushes**

 **Wheezy: Don't even ask me! Tsurugi is literally a maniac! *irritated**

 **Kirino: Why do you call him so? As far as I know, he's nothing more than a stupid. *waves off**

 **Shindou: He's not stupid, he's mean. See, how he's hurting Tenma behind this door.**

 **Tenma: Aaaaahhhhhhh! Noooooo!**

 **Tsurugi: Shut up!**

 **Shindou, Kirino and Wheezy: *Blush very hard**

 **Wheezy: Tsurugi accused me of separating them in the story and he wanted to get CLOSE to Tenma... *sighs**

 **Shindou: Poor Tenma... I wonder if he can walk after Tsurugi finishes with him.**

 **Wheezy: I suppose not...**

 **Kirino: Let's leave them alone. Wheezy-chan doesn't own us. We are free birds, right, Takuto?**

 **Tenma: Aweeeesooomeeeee!**

 **Shindou: Yeah... *bangs his head to the wall.**

* * *

I didn't know what was happening to me. This weird sensation crawling inside me. Was it because I was completely abandoned by Tsurugi? Or, was it due to my exposure to rain and cold? I guess, it's both. I could feel my breath turn erratic as I gripped the handle of my bag very tightly. I was feeling dizzy and it was taking lots of energy for me to walk. Unable to keep up the healthy façade anymore, my body betrayed me and I collapsed. I felt two strong arms grab me before I hit the ground. That was all I knew before completely blacking out.

My head was spinning, my throat was hurting and my body was a mess. I woke up to a warmth heat pressed against my cheek. When I fully regained my lost senses, I noticed that Shindou-senpai was sleeping beside me, with an arm wrapped around my upper half and well, I was partly on his bare chest with my left leg thrown over his lower half. It wasn't a blush but it was shame that crept up my cheeks and I stirred.

"Ten-Tenma?!" I heard Shindou-san exclaim in wonder.

We quickly disentangled ourselves and sat up on the bed. I couldn't dare look into my senior's eyes as he started to put on one of my shirts. Wait, why is he wearing my shirt and trousers? I'd better ask him that.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? You scared me back there," he ranted, placing a hand on my forehead, probably for my body temperature.

"I feel a little sore, Shindou-san, other than that I am absolutely fine," I managed to say weakly.

"You were freezing, Tenma! You collapsed and I carried you here and I was pretty shocked when I found out that you were staying alone. Where is Aki-san?"

"Aki-nee went to America to meet Ichi-san so, I've been alone for a couple of days when Tsurugi found out about it and offered to accompany me every night till yesterday's incident," I said, my eyes welling up again.

"To comfort you, I am in the same position as yours. Tenma, believe me, everything will be okay," Shindou-senpai said, smiling painfully, for my relief and I felt guilty.

"By the way, why were we sleeping together?" I asked, earning a hearty chuckle from Shindou-san.

"You were so cold that I thought you needed some body heat to warm you up. After changing your dress and mine into some warm clothes, I got in with you. I am sorry," he said and bowed.

That explained why he wore my dress since we were at my home and he didn't have any other option but to change his wet clothes and wear mine. It's okay with me though. I'm not very particular in suxh things. And, then...

"Whaaattt! You changed my dress?" I screamed in shame.

"Yeah, I did. Oh, come on, Tenma! I just helped you out as a friend, that's all!" Shindou-senpai said.

"I wish I had a nii-san like you," I said with a genuine smile.

"You can always count on me. Hey, do you want to go for a walk? It's 9 in the morning now and Saturday too. So, shall we go to the park?"

"Sure thing, senpai! A few minutes, I'll get ready," I said and dashed to the bathroom.

When I came out, I saw that the room was sparkling clean and Shindou-san entered my room with a tray in his hands.

"Senpai, this isn't necessary at all!" I felt so ashamed to be straining my guest.

"Drink this soup and take your pills. Then, we'll go out for a walk and discuss what to do about our boyfriends. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too!" I said and dove into the bowl waiting for me.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

I never knew Tenma would do such a cheap thing behind my back and that too, with that Amemiya! I couldn't worry nii-san with my break up as he has a lot to deal with right now in his life. So, I lied to him that I wasn't well. It wasn't completely a lie though. I haven't eaten anything, let alone slept yesterday because of HIM. I wonder how he's doing. I left him naked on a soccer field, in the middle of a huge storm. Tch! Why do I keep thinking of that cheater! Serves him right, whatever I did. It would have been better if I threw him into a place where there is crowd even during storms, like a mall. That would have been a better punishment for him for breaking my heart and trust.

I used to come to this park with Tenma. He made my life beautiful and I can't believe he was the reason that beauty dissipated into nothingness. I was walking casually when I noticed Kirino-senpai sitting under a tree, staring off blankly into the space. His situation was the same as mine.

"Kirino-senpai?" I called out.

"Huh? Tsu-tsurugi?! You?" he wondered aloud.

"Hi," I greeted with a smile and sat down beside him.

"You're alone? Where's Tenma?" he inquired.

"We broke up."

"What? Why?"

"He cheated me for Amemiya."

"Hmm.. It happened to you too... Takuto was with Minamisawa-san."

We remained quiet after our little conversation. We both were horribly treated by our boyfriends. And, we don't deserve this because we loved them more than anything and they chose someone else over us. I wanted to teach them a lesson - both to Tenma and Shindou-san.

"Kirino-senpai... Um.. Will you go out with me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me out, Tsurugi?" Kirino-senpai asked sternly.

"Yes, I did. Don't you think it'll break those cheaters to see us happy? Both of us need love right now. Why don't we be together happily?" I reasoned and Kirino-senpai started thinking.

"Yeah,you're absolutely right. Let's date!" he said cheerfully as a small smile crept on my face.

I closed the gap between us and gently kissed my new boyfriend and I felt happy when he kissed me back. Yup, he was a good kisser after all.

"Kyousuke!" "Ranmaru!" I heard two different voices calling each of our names at the same time with different pitches.

We broke apart and turned back to see Tenma and Shindou-san rooted to the ground in shock. We got up and moved towards them with smiling faces as their eyes welled up.

"Matsukaze, meet my new boyfriend, Ranmaru," I introduced.

"Shindou, Tsurugi's my boyfriend," Kirino-senpai said and he caught me off guard when he pecked my lips.

"Kirino, how could you?!" Shindou-san asked angrily while Tenma rocked violently. Supposedly, he's crying. What a baby!

"You cheated me and I moved on. So did Kyousuke," Ran-san said.

"Kirino-senpai! You too think that I could cheat Kyousuke?!" Tenma asked incredulously.

The moment I heard my first name roll out of his mouth, something popped in me. Unknowingly, I backhanded Tenma and the force split his lip, sending him to the ground. I realized it when Shindou-senpai rushed to his side to help him sit up.

"What was that for?!" Shindou-senpai yelled.

"I warned you, Matsukaze, to not call me by my first name!" I yelled back at a cowering Tenma.

"You beat him for that, Tsurugi? You rascal!" Shindou-senpai said and plunged forward to hit me, only to be thrown back by Ran-san.

"Don't you dare hurt my boyfriend!"

When Shindou-senpai was about to advance towards me once again, Tenma stopped him by tugging at his shirt. He shook his head no when Shindou-senpai looked down at him. He helped him up and Tenma bowed... To ME! I guess I should take that one as a sorry.

"What are YOU sorry for?" Shindou-san asked him.

"I'm afraid," he whispered and it was audible to us, as he held onto Shindou's arm for dear life.

"Shall we leave?" Shindou-san asked calmly and Tenma nodded.

And so they left, without even glancing at us. I was in a semi shocked state when Ran-san shook me.

"Why did you hit him? It wasn't necessary."

"I couldn't control myself," I said.

"Shindou is taking care of him."

"Yeah, more like a brother."

"How do you know they are not dating each other like us?"

"I can sense it. It's a brotherly bond that's developing between them. Trusting each other, openness, dependence and warmth that doesn't belong to that of a lover, warmth that isn't romantic but elderly..."

"Whoa, Tsurugi! I never knew you could express your feelings!" Kirino-senpai chuckled.

"Now you know," I said and captured his lips.

 **Tenma's POV:**

"Tenma, get a hold of yourself and stop crying!" Shindou-san said to me for the umpteenth time.

"I am afraid, Shindou-senpai. I am scared of Tsurugi and his anger..." I cried again.

"He won't hurt you again, Tenma. I promise you."

"I love him and he's so mean to me!" I cried as Shindou-san applied iodine on my split lip, earning a pained gasp from me.

"You are a baby," he said and chuckled.

"I want him back as soon as possible. Till we solve this, I will make sure that I don't contact Tsurugi at all!" I said, wiping the snot off my nose with a tissue.

"Now that's a great decision!"

"Thank you, senpai, for supporting me." I smiled.

"It's all right, Tenma," he said, patting my head gently.

As Shindou-senpai was putting away the first aid kit in his closet, his mobile rang.

"Shindou Takuto here!" he said into the receiver.

"What?! Oh my God!" he exclaimed after a pause.

"Yeah, we'll meet today at soccer practise. Bye!" he said and shut the phone as he walked towards me.

"What is it, Shindou-san?" I queried.

"Um... Tenma, it's bad news. Akane called me. She said that Coach Endou and his wife broke up and the reason was the same as ours. Natsumi-san blamed Coach Endou of sleeping with some other girl behind her back it seems," he said with hands on his hips.

"What?! Are you sure Akane is saying the truth?"

"Yeah, I am! She said that she overheard Endou-san's conversation with Kidou-san and Gouenji-san. She also said that Endou-san was crying while telling this to his best friends," Shindou-senpai said, holding his head.

"Endou-san never cries!" I exclaimed.

"We need to get some help immediately on this issue or else all the other pairs will slowly break apart."

"What is happening in Raimon?" I wondered.

* * *

 **Kirino: Yaaakkk! Me and You?! *pointing at Tsurugi.**

 **Tsurugi: Mutual feeling... *says silently**

 **Tenma: What's wrong with Tsurugi?! *pouts.**

 **Shindou: There's nothing WRONG with him. But, Ranmaru and him being together is wrong.**

 **Tenma: *tries to stand* Ouuuchh!**

 **Tsurugi: Don't try to move till... You know, right? *blushes slightly**

 **Tenma: Yeah, got it... *smiles and blushes**

 **Wheezy: Hey, guys! I am here!**

 ***All angrily stare at Wheezy***

 **Wheezy: What's with those looks?**

 **Tsurugi: Readers better review... Wheezy, you're D-E-A-D, dead, for making Kirino-senpai my lover!**

 **Wheezy: Um... He he he... Taku-san... Save me?**

 **Shindou: No!**

 ***Wheezy gasps and runs***

 **Tsurugi: Stop! *starts chasing Wheezy**

 **Tenma: Uff... Thank you for all the reviews and once again... Review readers... Byeeee...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wheezy: It's been fifteen minutes and Tenma-kun and Kyou-kun aren't here yet! *pouts**

 **Kirino: Tsurugi might've committed suicide because of you…**

 **Shindou: That's so mean, Ranmaru… Wheezy would never do anything on purpose. It's the plot that made her pair you up with Tsurugi.**

 **Wheezy: *puppy dog teary eyes* Taku-saaaaann…. You are the best! *hugs Shindou tightly.**

 **Kirino: Hey! Get off him! *says angrily and tries to separate Wheezy and Shindou.**

 **Tenma: Minna! We're here! *shocked at the scene**

 **Wheezy, Shindou, Kirino: Naani?!**

 ***Tsurugi is carrying Tenma in a bridal fashion***

 **Shindou: What's with you? *pulls out of Wheezy's hug**

 **Tsurugi: Um… that's… actually… Tch! *blushes**

 **Tenma: I couldn't walk… he he… You know why, right? So, Kyousuke is helping me.**

 **Wheezy: Awwww! Sooo sweet of you, Kyou-kun… I wish I owned you guys…. But, I don't… *sobs**

 **Shindou: It's okay, Wheezy… No matter what… We're still your anime friends…**

 **Wheezy: Yeah, I know….**

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER-**

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

It has been a week since my break up with Tenma… Tch! It's Matsukaze! Why do I always slip up?! My relation with Kirino-senpai is ninety percent purely physical, just to satisfy our bodily needs. We aren't close, not by any means. Whenever Matsukaze or Shindou-senpai come across us, we make sure to be very close so as to see their hurt faces. Coming to Matsukaze, he seems to be avoiding me lately, especially after me lashing out at him at the park. He's scared of me and I could see it in his eyes every time he dares to spare a glance at me. I can actually appreciate them because they play soccer without being distracted. Infact, Shindou-san passes the ball to me and I even pass it to Matsukaze! All the off-field nonsense never once affected our play and I am actually super glad for it.

Now, I'm here, walking with Kirino-senpai to the school, hand in hand, aware of the fact that not a few steps behind me, Matsukaze was walking. I made sure to kiss Kirino-senpai right in front of that brat. I let that scene bore through his eyes. He ran past us to the school at some point when I tugged Kirino-senpai towards me by holding his slender waist.

 **Tenma's POV:**

I couldn't understand why Tsurugi is hurting me like this. He wounded me enough by blaming me of something which I didn't do and physically hurting me. Why does he have to do this to me and to himself? Judging by the way they move, I think, personally, that Tsurugi is better off without me. He's happy without me, isn't he? Or, is he faking that happiness? The only feeling he pertains to have towards me is anger and hatred for cheating him. I tried to talk to Taiyou about his lie but in vain. He just kept on saying that I was the one who proposed to him! I stopped contacting him altogether when he tried to kiss me a few days ago.

I couldn't stand watching my ex-boyfriend having intimate moments with Kirino-senpai right in front of me. So, I did what I always do. I ran away… It's been a week and still, I couldn't cope up. Shindou-san is still researching, along with Endou-san, Gouenji-san and Kidou-san. I couldn't be of any help to them because of my mental condition. I drown myself in depression all the time except during soccer practice. Shindou-san is helping me with my feelings but I don't feel a bit great at all! I wish I could die right now… Yeah… That's the best thing to do… No one wants me… especially, Kyousuke… I am sorry, Kyousuke, I won't trouble you anymore… I thought as I kept running and running and reached the bathroom of the soccer club. I looked at my stained face in the mirror.

 _You're useless… You bring despair to the ones you love… Kill…_ I heard a voice ring in my ears. It wasn't anyone's who I knew. Strange… But, the voice was so appealing and intoxicating.

 _Kill yourself… Don't be a burden to this world… Come to me…_

I am a burden?

 _Yes, Tenma… You are… Come to my world where there is only love for you…_

Love? That means, I get to stay with Kyousuke?

 _Yes… You have Kyousuke in my world. Your existence there is only possible by your death here. I know you carry a pen knife in your bag. Slash your nerve and do yourself the favor…_

I will do anything to stay with Kyousuke… Just then, I heard a tapping sound from the other side of the door.

"Hey, open the door!" I heard Kyousuke's voice.

Kyousuke… I said as I moved towards the door only to be halted by that voice again.

 _He's not the real Kyousuke. The real one loves YOU. The one in your world HATES you. He loves Ranmaru… Not you!_

The voice became louder and aggressive as I dropped down on my knees.

Kyousuke doesn't love me anymore here… In this world… Are you telling me the truth? Does my Kyousuke in your world love me?

 _Yes… He does. He loves you more than anything else and he's waiting for you. You need to free yourself from this world._

If it's true, I will free myself to be with Kyousuke.

I opened my bag and took out a small yet sharp pen knife that I started carrying ever since my break up with Kyousuke because I have to protect myself.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

What the hell? Who locked this door from the inside? It's early and only Matsukaze comes to the club to do his club cleaning duties. Even if it is him, why to lock the damn door?! I started knocking the door rather fiercely. I have been doing it for the past ten minutes without any response. Probably, he's crying. That's all he does anyways! I don't care! I have to fill the water bottles for the morning practice or else Shindou-senpai will dance on my neck for "not performing" my duties. What a bore!

 **Tenma's POV:**

I was close to unconsciousness as the blood seeped out onto the floor from my cuts on my left wrist. The banging on the door stopped a while ago, giving me a peaceful atmosphere during my departure. That voice was encouraging me to die. I could only see Kyousuke's face as I blacked out.

Kyousuke… I'm coming…

* * *

 **Shindou: Should we help Wheezy?**

 ***Kirino, Shindou and Tenma watch in concern as Tsurugi chases Wheezy with a blade in his hands***

 **Tenma: She killed me. That's why Kyousuke's so mad!**

 **Kirino: Plus, suspense for the readers and even to us!**

 **Shindou: Whose voice was that?**

 **Kirino: Literally, I have no idea what Wheezy has in her mind. *sighs**

 **Tenma: Am I really going to die, senpai?**

 **Shindou: Probably, no…**

 **Kirino: Probably, yes…**

 **Tenma: What is your opinion, readers? Let us know through your wonderful reviews…**

 **Wheezy: Saaaveeee meeeee!**

 **Shindou: Fine… Let's help her…**

 **Kirino: You sit, Tenma… We'll go… *winks**

 **Tenma: *blushes remembering his time with Tsurugi* Um… Byeee….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tenma: Wheezy! Last chapter was too short to my liking… *pouts**

 **Wheezy: Sooo sorry, Tenma-kun. Here's a big one for you.**

 **Tsurugi: I'm so not going to let her live.**

 **Shindou: Why aren't you chasing her then?**

 **Tsurugi: Matsukaze made me promise that I won't hurt Wheezy.**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke! You're still angry with me? *sad and hurt**

 **Tsurugi: Yes, I am! She's putting me through stupid emo and you expect me to sit still! *shouts at Tenma.**

 **Tenma: I'm sorry… *scared**

 **Tsurugi: Whatever! I'm sick of you taking her side! And, to you, readers, I don't belong to her and neither do my other team mates. Bye! *walks away angrily.**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke! I'm sorry! *runs behind Tsurugi**

 **Wheezy: It's all because of me… *sighs**

 **Shindou: Tsurugi needs to learn to be mature, Wheezy. It's not your fault.**

 **Wheezy: Really?!**

 **Shindou: Yes, now, on with your story…**

* * *

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

Ah! It's done! The managers will take care of these filled bottles now... I'll freshen up a bit. I hope that Matsukaze had unlocked the door! He's so annoying, now that I think of it. Why did I even love a person like him in the first place? I don't even know. Atleast now, after getting to know his true colors... Its Good Riddance! All the members were present at the soccer club room, even Shindou-senpai! Ever since these changes occured in our lives, Shindou-senpai seemed to be very busy discussing strategies with the adults. He rarely has time to pay a visit to the club room. Well, that's none of my business. I'm better off without butting in whatever he does.

I press down the latch, only to find it closed, still! My anger leveled up to its peaks and I started banging the door loudly.

"Matsukaze! Open the damn door or I promise to break your bones! Open, now!" I yelled and gained the attention of everyone.

"What's wrong, Tsurugi?" I heard Shindou-senpai ask me.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled at him, "Ask that to your boyfriend! He's been in there for half-n-hour and he won't open the damn door!"

"For one, stop cursing and two, Tenma's not my boyfriend," Shindou-senpai said calmly, to my astonishment.

"Yeah, well, whatever! Get him out or break the door," I said and walked away to the back of the room.

 **Shindou's POV:**

I am exhausted, really. Literally, I don't sleep for more than 2-3 hours a day and I put all my time to make things right. Even coach Endou's condition is the same. He's currently living in Gouenji-san's apartment because Natsumi-san won't allow him in their home. I feel sorry for him because I have never seen him cry. He's a man of smiles and this sudden incident put out the light in our coach. Tenma, Hikaru and I have been lifeless too... I could put it in this way, we are living zombies. That's all...

Now, this arrogant brat is cursing and I don't have the strength to argue or fight with him. I haven't seen Tenma since morning and Tsurugi complains that Tenma locked the bathroom door and stayed inside for half-n-hour. It isn't like Tenma to lock himself in the bathroom. Something must've happened.

"Tenma, open the door," I said gently.

 _He's dying... He can't open the door... Let him die..._

I heard a strange voice and I shivered. Tenma's dying?

Who is it? I asked.

 _We'll meet in the future. All you need to know is that Tenma chose me… He'll come with me and so will all the people of the broken bonds..._

What do you mean Tenma chose you?! I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew I was earning stares from my team mates but I need to settle this matter with that strange voice.

 _You will know soon... Takuto-kun... I will free you too... For now, it's Tenma-kun's turn... I shall take leave now... Until next time, alvida!_

Wait! Who are you! I asked, looking at the ceiling. I received no response.

"Shindou, who are you talking to?" Sangoku-senpai asked me.

"Uh? No one. Get me a soccer ball immediately!" I yelled as the realization of Tenma dying at the other side of the door struck me.

When Sangoku-senpai handed me a ball, I ordered everyone to clear my way and performed Fortissimo and broke the door into pieces. What we saw scared us to the core. It was Tenma, surrounded in a pool of crimson.

"Tenma!" I let out a ear piercing howl and ran to his side.

There was blood everywhere and the source was a cut on his left wrist. I tied my hand towel over the cut tightly to staunch the blood flow. Tears streamed out of my eyes without a stop. I couldn't hear the gasps and screams of others and I lashed out at Tsurugi when he came to Tenma's aid. It was because of him!

"Shindou-senpai, please! Let me help!" he pleaded frantically and I was not one to listen to that heartless guy.

"Stay away from Tenma!" I yelled as I pushed him away.

I carried Tenma in my arms and started to rush out of the room. I need to get some help.

"Shindou-san! Wait!" I heard Tsurugi again!

"Instrumentalist Maestro!" I unleashed my avatar and shot the ball at Tsurugi, that sent him flying into the wall.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I saw when Shindou-senpai broke open the door. Tenma was bleeding and it was a sight I never wished to see let alone occur because of me. I cried, yes, I did. The last time I cried was when I heard the news that nii-san couldn't play soccer. It's now again. My body moved auto pilot towards Tenma, the one I loved like I loved my brother.

"Tenma," I whispered, tracing my fingers on his pale cold cheek.

My hand was slapped away by Shindou-senpai.

I pleaded to let me help him but he wouldn't listen. He kept accusing me of Tenma's suicide attempt and kicked me into a wall. The impact hurt but not more than the wound on my heart. I got up and rushed towards Shindou-senpai, only to be stopped by Kirino-senpai.

"Kirino-senpai, let me go!" I started thrashing as I watched everyone follow Shindou-san.

"Tsurugi, get a hold of yourself!"

"He's dying and you expect me to stay calm!?"

"It's because of you!"

That had quite an effect on me. I stopped struggling and looked into the glazed eyes of Kirino-senpai. He was crying too.

"Because of me..." I said as I collapsed onto the floor.

"Yes and everyone is angry at you right now. Don't intervene... Let them get him to the hospital. Then, you can personally visit him. What do you say?"

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't expect Tenma to..." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

That was unbelievable! Fresh tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Hey, everything will be okay, Tsurugi," Kirino-senpai said as he wiped away my tears.

"He lost a lot of blood," I whispered, looking at the pool of scarlet on the bathroom floor.

"I never expected Tenma to do this. After all, he's _Tenma_!" Kirino-senpai said in a restless tone.

It was as if my brain had blocked my every sense as it replayed my times with Tenma. The first kiss we had, our first fight because of my jealousy, his tears of pain that day, his little surprises for me – sometimes a chocolate bar, sometimes roses (very cheesy and embarrassing), his touch, his kiss, his care, his love… Everything played like a non-stop movie and I couldn't hold back my tears. Tough, I may seem, but when my loved ones are hurt, and that too, BECAUSE OF ME, it's unbearable. Guilt stabbed my heart like a thousand knives.

"What should I do, to make things right? To save you?" I whispered, hoping for an answer.

"Let's end whatever it is we're doing, Tsurugi. I don't want Shindou to be in the same position as Tenma," Kirino-senpai said.

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded and got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To the hospital. I need to know that he's safe."

"Wait a minute, I'll too come with you."

And so, we started to the hospital.

 **Shindou's POV:**

Will he be okay? Kami-sama, please save him! This is not the right way to call him to your side. The doctor said Tenma lost a lot of blood and also that he needed stitched since the gashes were too deep. All of us are worried about him and Yuuichi-san was also with us. He seemed to be confused and shocked at the same time. I guess Tsurugi did not let Yuuichi-san know about his shameless acts. Speak of the devil and here he comes! I was ready to kick him out but Yuuichi-san saved me the trouble.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

"Kyousuke!" I heard nii-san practically yell at me.

"Yes, nii-san? Why are you out of your bed?" I asked with concern.

"You hid something from me," it wasn't a question, I knew it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking ashamed.

"Tenma is in there, Kyousuke. He's on the verge of dying. Do you know why?" he asked and I knew that he was holding back his anger.

I was afraid to answer him. Afraid of his words, his accusing looks, afraid of losing my brother along with Tenma, most of all, afraid of being alone.

"Answer me, Kyousuke!" he snapped at me finally and all the heads in the room shot up at us.

"Because of me, nii-san," I heard my voice crack.

And then, he asked me why I broke up with an angel like Tenma. I clearly explained him what I saw, when and where. He listened patiently without even sparing a glance at me.

"So, you saw Taiyou-kun and Tenma-kun together?" he asked and I nodded.

"Go to the hospital desk and refer to the records on the day when you saw them," he ordered calmly.

"But why?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he looked at me with those eyes, the looks I got when I betrayed soccer to save my brother. Yes, that did the work and I left. I understood what he meant when I looked through the records. Tenma was visiting my brother while I was doing my grocery duties and found them making out. But, how could one person be at two places at once? With that thought in mind, I walked back to my brother.

"Got your answer?" he asked.

"He was with you. But, believe me, I saw Tenma," I explained.

"You still don't trust him, do you? He came to me to know more about you so that he can give you a surprise on your first month anniversary and you ruined that special day of yours by casting him out of your life. Right, Kyousuke?"

"It's not that I don't trust him, nii-san. I told you what I saw and I am one hundred percent sure that it was Tenma!" I was getting angry and sick.

"Don't talk to me in that voice!" Nii-san chided me.

"Forgive me, nii-san, but you have to trust me!"

"Maybe, he was an imposter," Shindou-senpai piped in.

"I heard a voice earlier and that voice told me that Tenma was dying and Tenma chose him."

"Shindou-senpai, I heard that voice too when I was in the club," Hikaru said.

"You heard what I heard?" Shindou-san asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did. It also said something about people with broken bonds," Hikaru continued.

"Yeah, well, at least we got some clues now. Minna! Everything will be alright!" we heard Kidou-san say.

"Endou, I guess I might know someone who will help us with this. I've heard about this but I don't exactly remember," Gouenji-san said scratching his head.

"Really?! Who?" Endou-san questioned eagerly.

"Supporter X and Fei Rune. They will surely help us with this. This is a paradox, I assume. Also, Doctor Aruno might know more about what's happening and also about that mysterious voice. What do you suggest?"

"I leave that to you, Gouenji. Just, please, do something at a faster pace!" Endou-san said, holding his head.

"I'll be on it. Consider it done," Gouenji-san said as he left the room.

"You should apologize," I heard nii-san tell me.

"He won't forgive me," I said sadly.

"Why do you think so?"

"I hurt him a lot, both mentally and physically," I whispered the last few words.

"You molested him! I found him naked on the riverbank, Tsurugi. You're an animal!" Shindou-san accused and he was right. I am a monster.

"Kyousuke! Were you out of your mind?!" Nii-san screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, nii-san but I'm depressed right now, more than anyone else present here. So, I'll explain myself later. For now, let's concentrate on Tenma," I said.

"Yeah, okay. If anything happens to him, believe me, Kyousuke, your rights as my brother will be seized from you that very instant," he said sternly and I widened my eyes.

He was the only family I got and he's ready to disown me. A huge lump formed in my throat, constricting my ability to form words. So,

I nodded.

* * *

 **Wheezy: Anything to say?**

 **Shindou: …...**

 **Kirino: …...**

 **Tenma: …...**

 **Tsurugi: -**

 **Wheezy: You people are unbelievable!**

 **Tsurugi: So are you, for making me cry here. *shrugs**

 **Wheezy: Won't you cry if your precious, dear, lovely, cute, angel Tenma dies! *screams angrily at Tsurugi.**

 **Tenma, Shindou, Kirino, Tsurugi: *big shock and jaw drops***

 **Tsurugi: Ye-yeah… I will… You're right.**

 **Wheezy: You're cute! *winks at Tsurugi* Now, politely ask the readers to review…**

 **Tsurugi: No!**

 **Wheezy: You don't want Tenma to live, Kyou-kun? Should I kill him in the story? *asks with a devilish grin**

 **Tsurugi. Wait, no! I'll do it! Please review and save my Tenma…**

 **Wheezy: Well, you heard him… XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wheezy: Takuto-san... You look hot... *Shindou was shirtless**

 **Shindou: You and your stupid lame games of truth and dare! Making me sit like a thing to be sold at an auction...**

 **Wheezy: Spoilsport!**

 **Kirino: On with the game, shall we?**

 ***Tenma spins the bottle and it points to Tsurugi and Wheezy***

 **Wheezy: Truth or dare, Kyou-kun? *smirks**

 **Tsurugi: Dare...**

 **Wheezy: Be my slave till half-n-hour...**

 **Tsurugi: Nani?! Never!**

 **Wheezy: Then get ready for an even more humiliating punishment... *winks.**

 **Tsurugi: Fine! I accept the dare... *says grudgingly.**

 **Wheezy: Your firs task is to do my disclaimer for the readers, sweetly...**

 **Tsurugi: Fine... Wheezy, the candy doesn't have any rights upon strawberry(Kirino), chocolate (Shindou), butterscotch(Tenma) and blackcurrant (Tsurugi)... There goes your sweet ice disclaimer!**

 **Shindou: Vow! You got sense of humor in you... I thought you were stoic...**

 **Tsurugi: Well, then, you're wrong, chocolate pie...**

 ***All laugh... Well... Except Mr. chocopie***

* * *

 **Tsurugi's POV**

It was finally done and I breathed a sigh of relief to know that Tenma was doing good. The doctor rambled about counseling sessions for Tenma regarding his mental condition. Coach Endou assured the doctor that once Tenma was in good shape, they would take his decision of attending or not attending the counseling classes. Everyone on the team visited Tenma and were taken aback by his rather pale face. I got a glimpse of him from the outside since Shindou-senpai would not allow me into the room.

I barged my way into the room, only to be forced out by Fortissimo. What? I let my guard down in a rush to get near Tenma. Nurse Fuyuka treated my bumps on the back and on the ribs with some spray I don't even know the name of. I managed to coax her into allowing me to stay by Tenma's side after everyone has left. Seemingly, she understood my position and helped me with it.

Now, I am sitting on a stool, beside Tenma's still form, way past the visiting hours. Four bottles of blood and 2 bottles of saline were injected into his system and the process was still on. I dared to touch his cheek and got no response. I traced my fingers on his forehead, his eyebrows that had the shape of a rainbow, his angelic eyes that could melt anyone's heart except for a monster like me, his pointy nose that always comes in the way when we kiss, his soft pink oh-so-pure lips that I loved to bruise as a symbol of my love for him. I didn't know what force pushed me towards him as I leant forward and kissed him on the lips, gently. It was just the contact of my lips upon his, nothing more, nothing French. I savoured the feel for a while when I felt him stir and I sat up straight in anticipation.

I heard him whisper something.

"Su... Ee" that was what I could make out as his voice was too low to reach my ears.

"Tenma, wake up," I said, shaking him gently.

"Kyousuke..." I heard him audibly whisper and drown into his deep slumber.

"I am right here, Tenma," I smiled and held his hand that was way too cheezy for me but yeah, I would contain it this time, for the sake of Tenma.

"What?" I sounded hoarse to myself as I opened my heavy-lidded eyes slowly to find an expanse of white in front of my eyes.

"What the-?" I cursed and sat up.

I was sleeping with my head on the bed, using my arms as my pillow. It was 8 in the morning, I noted.

"What in the good world are YOU doing here ?!" I heard a familiar shriek.

Oh my God! It was Shindou-san!

"Why do you suppose I need to explain any of my interests to you?" I snapped as I was really getting sick of his anger tantrum at me.

"Leave, now!" he ordered.

"I just came to check up on him," I sighed, craning my neck towards every direction possible.

"No one on the team, nor do I, trust you to be OKAY with Tenma. So, I suggest you better leave before I let Yuuichi-san know about this," he threatened.

"Wait, are you actually blackmailing me, senpai?" I asked in awe.

"You could put it that way," he retorted.

"Fine! I'll leave and not a word to nii-san. Got that?" I asked darkly.

"Yeah. Deal," he agreed as I spared one look at Tenma to roll my day and dashed out of the room.

 **Tenma's POV:**

In a dark deep pit I stood, ravaging for an unknown exit, for a light to vanish the fear in me. I need to escape before HE is here because HE would do mean things to me. My fingers bled as I scraped the cement walls in despair to escape from HIM.

"It's useless, honey," I heard HIS voice and HE was smirking. I knew that and turned around to look into his gold eyes that even shone in that pit.

Suddenly, a blinding light lit up and revealed HIM to me... His purplish-blue hair was tied in a pony, his chiseled eyes carried a gold burning essence in them, his purple coat hung loosely over his shoulders, red tee that covered his perfectly sculpted torso and highlighting purple pants that hung from his waist and lastly, a red broad bracelet with silver spikes on his right hand and a white band on his left one.

"Don't hurt me," I pleaded as I backed onto the wall.

"You know I love to see you cry," he said as he trapped me by placing his hands on either sides of my head.

He kissed me without my consent and dove into my mouth, bruising my lips and tongue. And, the worst part was, I let him. I yelped when he squeezed my waist with his strong hands. He added one more hickey on my neck to out number his previous collection.

"Please," I cried shamelessly.

"Please what, Tenma? Pleasure you?"

"Don't hurt me like this!" I said and slid down the wall.

"Fine! It was your choice!" he growled and I heard the crack of a whip.

"No!"

"Yes!" he screeched as the first lash fell on me.

"Aaahhhh!" I screamed as I shot open my eyes.

I wasn't in any dark pit. The room smelled of pills and was covered in pure white. I was in a hospital and I was dreaming. Uff! It seemed so real. Wait, why was I in a hospital? Why are there bandages wrapped round my arm? Oh, yeah, right! A suicide attempt... When did I turn into such a depressed person? A voice! That's right! A voice lulled me into the sleep of suicide... Whose voice was that? Why did he want me dead?

"You're awake, finally!" I heard and looked at the door to see Shindou-san.

"Shindou-san?!"

"How are you feeling, Tenma?"

"Not bad," I chuckled, looking at my palms on my lap.

"You don't need to explain yourself," Shindou-san assured as he lay down on the stool.

"I'm sorry, senpai, for troubling all of you."

"Apology accepted. Just promise me that you won't repeat this, ever."

"I promise, I won't!" I beamed.

"Tenma," I heard a voice and I stiffened. It was HIM, standing at the door.

"Yes?" I responded, trembling with fear.

"I don't want to create a scene here. So, leave, Tsurugi," Shindou-senpai spoke.

"Kirino-senpai asked for you. He's outside the hospital. It's urgent, " Tsurugi said to Shindou-senpai.

"Tenma, will you be alright?" Shindou-san asked.

"Yeah," I managed to smile and he left me alone with Tsurugi.

"How are you feeling?" Tsurugi asked me, taking his seat.

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied and I was partly angry at myself for the fear in my voice.

"I won't hurt you. I just came here to talk to you and keep some company. Is that okay, Tenma?"

"No!" I wanted to scream but the opposite came out of my mouth.

Silence crept up the room for we never spoke a word to each other. He kept staring at me and I was really feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm sorry," he apologized out of the blue.

This time, I looked at him, I really looked at him to make sure he was still Tsurugi because the Tsurugi I know would never apologize, even if it's his mistake. I knew the days where I had to suppress my anger and beg him for forgiveness even though he was the wrong one. And then, he explained to me how he felt when he saw me on the bathroom floor, how he came to know from Yuuichi-san that I was with him when Tsurugi saw me with Taiyou. I didn't want him to know that because I wanted to know if he trusted me enough or not. Well, he failed drastically. He ended his ramble with another apology and an "I love you".

"I trusted you, Tsurugi, I believed you would keep my heart safe and you shattered that one on a day which was supposed to be special for us. Now you don't get to be forgiven for the scars you have given to me. You didn't trust me and there's no love in a place with nill trust. As much as I love you, I can't accept you back into my life," I said, looking into his almost teary eyes.

"Tenma, please give me a chance, I will make it up to you," he pleaded and I heard the sincerity in his voice but I couldn't bring it in me to accept him right away.

"No, Tsurugi, not now," I effectively ended the conversation by gesturing him to stop when he opened his mouth to speak. Surprisingly, he actually listened to me!

"I'll go call the nurse to check your vitals and all," he said and I nodded.

 **Shindou's POV:**

Why did he call me if he didn't want to speak?

"Speak up, will you?"

"Takuto... I am sorry," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Ta-Takuto? You called me Takuto?" I asked unbelievably.

"Yes, I did. After today's incident I believe that it wasn't you with Minamisawa-san. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself," he said sincerely and got down onto his knees, taking my palms in his'.

"Kirino, stand up!" I said.

"I want us to be like before. You might not be able to trust me after what I had done to you by blaming you and dating Tsurugi. But, please, give me one last chance to make things right. I promise you a better life with me. Please," he pleaded, letting go of my hands and bowing down so that his head touched the rock hard floor.

"Stand up, Kirino," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He sat up on his knees but refused to stand up till I give my decision.

"I trusted you with my heart and you broke it. It takes time to heal. All that matters here is our love and I am willing to try. Let's make it up for each other," I said smiling and lent a hand to him.

He gracefully accepted it and pulled me into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

NOW, NOW! WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN, CAN WE?

I heard the same voice I heard earlier. Ranmaru seemed to hear it too.

"Who is that?" both of us asked in unison, only to be greeted by a devilish red light shine above our heads and before we knew it, we were teleported to a soccer stadium.

"Where are we?" Ranmaru asked and I had no idea!

"Shindou-san!" I heard Tsurugi's voice.

"Tsurugi! What are you doing here? And, what's this place?"

"I have no idea, Shindou-san. One moment, the doc was checking up on Tenma and the next second we ended up here. All the Raimon team is here, including coach, Otonashi-sensei, managers, Kidou-san and Gouenji-san.

"What? Where are they?" Ranmaru asked.

"Follow me," he said and we went into a locker room where the entire team was present and Tenma was sleeping on the desk separating the room into two.

"He was tired and so I let him sleep," Tsurugi said, as if reading my thoughts and I simply nodded.

WELCOME TO MY PRECIOUS GUESTS... MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE... EVERYTHING YOU NEED IS IN THIS ROOM... WE SHALL MEET SHORTLY AND MAKE SURE MY DEAR CAPTAIN IS READY AND AWAKE TO BE CLAMIED BY ME... FOR NOW... I TAKE LEAVE. GOODBYE.

The voice rung like a deep shade of red signaling immense pain and danger.

"Who is it?" I heard Kurama scream.

"Show yourself!" Nishizono's yells followed.

"Quiet down, minna! It's no use," I told them.

Suddenly, another red shade was cast upon us and when the light died down, we were shocked to see Natsumi-san standing in front of us.

"Natsumi! What are you doing here? Oh my.. I missed you, dear," Endou-san exclaimed as he rushed to her and embraced her.

Did the legendary goalkeeper cum our best coach forget that we were staring at his wild display of affection? I guess not because he actually kissed her with us watching them.

"Endou!" Kidou-san screamed, alerting us and all of us seemed to be blushing.

"What?" Endou-san snapped angrily.

"You have younger audience," he replied.

"Oh, right, sorry guys," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Mamoru-kun, I'm sorry," Natsumi-san bowed.

"It's not your fault, Natsumi. Please take a seat," he said and she sat down.

"Coach Endou, do you know that voice?" Tsurugi piped in.

"Sorry, but I don't..."

"Endou... I have a clue..." Gouenji-san said.

* * *

 **Wheezy: Time for your next dare, pet...**

 **Tsurugi: What did you call me!**

 **Tenma: Be sportive, Kyousuke... It's just a game.**

 **Tsurugi: You be the slave, then you'll know.**

 **Tenma: If you stop complaining now and play peacefully, I'll be your slave tomorrow...**

 **Tsurugi, Wheezy, Shindou, Kirino: *shoooockkkk**

 **Tsurugi: Really?**

 **Tenma: Yup, trust me!**

 **Tsurugi: What is it that you want me to do, my Lady?**

 **Wheezy: Thank the readers for reviewing and request them for more...**

 **Tsurugi: Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story... Please do more!**

 **Wheezy: Good... Now, get me a drink...**

 **Tsurugi: Tch!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wheezy: Thank you for the reviews... Actually they reminded me of an important part I missed...**

 **Shindou: Really? What was that you missed?**

 **Wheezy: About Hikaru, Taku-san...**

 **Kirino: Now that I think of it... Yeah... You did...**

 **Wheezy: I am going to solve Hikaru's problem too... But being the devil I am... I'll do it in the end.**

 **Tsurugi: You're very mean and insane...**

 **Wheezy: Not more than you, right, Kyou-kun?**

 **Tsurugi: Whatever...**

 **Tenma: Who was that reviewer who reminded you, Wheezy?**

 **Wheezy: Um... The pen name was tenma x tsurugi...**

 **Tenma: Ohhh... A fan of Kyouten... Isn't that great Tsurugi? *beams at Tsurugi...**

 **Tsurugi: Yeah... We're the best couple...**

 **Wheezy: Yeah... Best Tenma and worst Tsurugi *hides behind Shindou**

 **Shindou: Well... Thank you for the reviews and remember... We are friends of Wheezy. Now.. I think there would be a war here...**

 **Kirino: Yeah... Take care... Bye!**

* * *

 **Still Shindou's POV:**

"What is it, Gouenji-san? Do you know them?" Tsurugi asked politely but his patience was dying.

"No, I don't but as I told you, Fei and his dad might help us," Gouenji-san said.

"But they are not here!" Shinsuke yelled in his high pitch tone.

"I have sent them some coordinates yesterday. They will help us. I'm sure of it," he said.

Everything seemed fine. Tsurugi and Kirino were back to us, even Natsumi-san apologized to Endou-san... My eyes then landed on a doleful Hikaru. Yes... He was still lonely, abandoned by his lover, Kariya...

I couldn't believe that they were together in the first place because Kariya wasn't a loving kind of person... He was an idiotic and cruel one, I might add, just like Tsurugi but mischievous. He was sitting in a corner, oblivious to the things happening around him, starting at Kariya. Kariya seemed to be the same, except that he wasn't staring at Hikaru, he was spaced out.

"Aoi," I called her to me.

"What is it, Shindou-san?" she queried.

"You do know about Hikaru and Kariya, right?"

"Yeah... I wish they get together too, like you, Tenma-kun and Endou-san," she was sad.

"I too hope so. The reason I called you was about Hikaru. You are in the same class as him. So, could you keep him some company and encourage him? He might listen to his close friends," I said.

"Sure, Shindou-senpai!" she said and for a moment, her action reminded me of Tenma.

I sat beside Tenma as she sprinted off to take care of Hikaru. Tenma used to be full of life and now, here he is, a failed attempt at suicide, a weakened person mentally... He was lifeless, if not for the heaving of his chest.

"You care a lot about him, don't you?" I heard Ranmaru's voice as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah... He is an important person in my life, Kirino. He gave me back my life, my soul purpose of living- soccer. You wouldn't believe his state when I saw him sitting in the storm, shivering in the cold. It wasn't him dying there... It was the soccer itself because Tenma IS soccer to Raimon, to me. Even if Tenma has the heart to accept Tsurugi, I don't think I can even look up to Tsurugi the way I used to, " I said, tears almost overflowing from my eyes.

"Things will work out somehow, right, Takuto?" I looked up at the statement to see a smiling Kirino.

"Yeah, they should!" I stressed.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

After over hearing Shindou-san's and Kirino-senpai's conversation, I couldn't help blaming myself for everything that Tenma endured. I can never be good at relations. It was because of nii-san that we still cherish our bond and it was because of Tenma, our relation was intact. It was because he took the blame for my doings, he took the responsibility for my anger, he let himself be degraded by me for my actions which I forced onto him. Yes, I was to blame. I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I jumped in surprise when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Coach Endou?!"

"Don't dwell on the past. Set yourself to right the present for a bright future," he advised and I nodded.

"Good! See, Tenma woke up and the others are talking to him. Would you mind getting him some food? I guess, it's in the lockers."

"Count me on it," I said as I headed towards the locker room.

I was a tad bit appalled to note that the lockers had our names on it. Shindou-san's, Tenma's and my lockers were aligned in a row, just like in Raimon. That's because of our numbers though. I picked a basket that lay at the corner and picked some food for everyone.

"Hey, guys! Here's some food for everyone!" I announced loudly so that they could hear me through their chit-chatter.

Akane and Midori stopped the boys from diving into the food, I might add, crushing me... The two managers took the basket from my hands and distributed the food, according to the names on the packets. That was really a surprise for all of us. I had Tenma's box and mine with me.

"Tenma," I called, standing by his cot.

"Yes?" he looked upto me with those beautiful eyes, surfaced with fear.

"Your lunch box," I said and held it out.

I wanted to ask if I could feed him but Shindou-san interrupted.

"You need help, Tenma? Shall I feed you?"

WHAT . THE . HELL?!

"I can eat on my own, Shindou-san!" Tenma said and chuckled.

He was giving that smile to everyone else, except me. Wait, I am NOT jealous! Shindou-san is just a babysitter for Tenma, nothing else! I needn't be jealous for that... Again? Who said anything about jealousy? I am just disappointed... That's it... Shindou-san took Tenma's box from me and started helping Tenma in eating. I wasn't hungry anymore. I just went back to the locker room and shelved my lunch. I really needed to let my feelings off my chest and for that, I needed nii-san. I could only talk to him about what I feel. Way too good for socializing, right?

"I wish that light brought nii-san too..." I sighed.

Sitting on the ground with my head slumped on the wall supporting me, I kept whining inwardly, about the past. I could do what I want with the advice given to me.

I finally reached a conclusion. Tenma would have a better life without me. The first month after our proposal was close to hell for him, I could tell. We had many dates, many happy moments but to balance those, we had many quarrels too and never once Tenma raised his voice against me. He was afraid of my wrath, he was afraid of losing me... I don't deserve to live after what I had done to him... I deserve a life of hell... Yeah, I will free Tenma so that he could fly to heaven and the devil me will rot in a life of loneliness, again... That's what I deserve... Wait, I hear a voice...

"Earth to Tsurugi!" I felt a hand wave in front of my eyes.

I blinked rapidly to see Taiyou smiling at me... Anger rushed up my veins instead of blood and I stood up...

"Why are you here?! How did you?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"I don't know why but I know how. The same way you came here. By the way, what are you doing here in the locker room, Tsurugi-kun?" he asked with a smile.

"Why do I need to tell you about my business?"

"Oh! I just asked. I heard about Tenma just now," he said with a serious look.

"So? Here to blame me like the others? Fine... I accept!"

"Yeah, you are to blame. Besides, I wanted to let you know that I will free Tenma from a jerk like you! I will show him what being loved is. For that, he doesn't need a cruel person like you!" he said with all the hatred he could muster up towards me.

Point one, he called me a jerk; two, he is challenging me. It's best if Tenma is freed from the clutches of a hungry raven like me.

"Yeah, whatever! Have it your way... It's over between Tenma and me," I said, effectively maintaining my stoic composure yet clenching my fists hard in my pockets at what I was uttering.

"I will love him and take care of him, unlike you! I was devastated when I knew that it wasn't Tenma who I made love with. But, no worries... The real Tenma would come to me," he said.

"Well, all the best then. If you will excuse me, I have some personal business," I said and walked away... To the bathroom.

I washed my face and hated the person who looked at me from the mirror. Without any thought, I punched the mirror. It broke and my hand bled. The mirror magically repaired itself, catching me off guard, but my hand was still bleeding profusely. I put it under the tap water. The team shouldn't know about my insecurity. I wiped my hand with a tissue, more like a toilet paper and put my hand in the pocket along with some more tissues so that my blood won't stain my pants. I almost ran towards the locker room, knocking Shinsuke in the process. I threw an apology to him without even bothering to look at him. In my locker, I saw a first-aid kit. There was one in everyone's locker. I started treating my wound but failed at it. I wasn't that good at treating any injury, small or big. I just had to apply some iodine and dress it! I knew it by head but not by hand...

"Tsurugi!" I heard Endou-san's voice.

Oh crap!

"You're hurt!" he said, snatching the kit from my left hand.

"Explain!" he ordered.

"I hit the mirror. The mirror healed but my skin didn't," I shrugged.

"I don't care about the mirror! Were you planning a suicide like Tenma?" he asked as he tended to my wound.

"For God's sake, Endou-san! I would not do such a thing!" I yelled softly.

"Stop behaving like this! Don't hurt yourself and it's an order!" I have never seen an angry Endou-san.

"It was out of my hands. I couldn't help venting out my frustration on it. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Everything will be okay. We have bigger problems at hand right now. Let's focus on them for now," he said as his brown eyes bore into me for confirmation.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed and he got down to the business of dressing my hand in a white sterile cloth.

"There, it's done!" he said and stood up. I rearranged the things and put the kit back in my locker and stood up.

"Had your lunch?" he asked.

I weighed my options... Truth or lie... I am not hungry though.

"No, I am not hungry," I replied.

"Eat when you are hungry. The ramen was delicious. If I were you, I wouldn't miss it," he said and smiled.

No sooner he said that sentence, than he began to slide away from me. Apparatly, he was shocked too. He pushed himself towards me but his legs refused to move. I saw him disappear into the club room and I ran out. Endou-san, Shindou-san and Hikaru were on one side of the room, close to the doors and we were separated from them by a force field. Kirino-senpai was desperately trying to barge in to the other side, only failing at the process. Even Kariya was worried, exchanging glances with Hikaru. Another surprise was, Tenma was alone, because another force field isolated Tenma from all of us.

Tenma was the only one towards the door when it clicked open... To reveal a person, who was almost the same age as us, probably a few years older than me. He was wearing a maroon red button down shirt with blue faded jean pants, also a coat of royal blue with brown leather boots. Several designed silver bracelets hung on his right wrist while there was a watch like thing on his left. His left ear was pierced and it held a blue stud. He had red eyes and bluish-white hair.

"Who are you?" Some of us shouted in unison.

"Consider me the one who brought you here," he replied with a smile and we recognized his voice. It was the one we heard earlier.

"So you were the one who asked me to kill myself!" Tenma chirped in disgust.

"Oh, yes, darling! I had to make sure you were out of my way," he replied.

"Out of your way for what?" I asked.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, I presume, I have my personal reasons which I do not wish to share at the moment. I suggest you get ready in thirty minutes and be present at the field," he said, pinning me with a deathly glare.

"What for?" I asked.

"What for?" he chuckled, "For a match! You, Raimon eleven, will play against my team in a friendly soccer match, that shall decide the fate of mankind and time interventions."

That was a shocker for all of us and we did what we could do at the moment... We gasped!

"We are not okay with this match. We refuse to play," Endou-san said.

"Coach, you do not know the position you are in. A snap of my fingers and you could die. I have got a power beyond the second stage children you have fought. Let me show you a trailer of what a simple snap of my fingers can do," he smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Aahhhh!" we heard Tenma's scream as he fell down to the marble white floor, coughing blood all over it, clutching his stomach.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" I yelled, banging the force field as I saw Tenma writhing on the floor. So did the others start pleading him to stop.

"Fine! We agree to your terms! We'll play!" I yelled at him desperately.

Tenma stopped retching out blood and he panted in relief. Just like the mirror did, the floor magically absorbed his blood or the blood vanished magically. That was not our priority though. We were worried about Tenma.

"Tenma, you okay?" Taiyou asked before I could.

"Yeah," he breathed out a reply.

That stranger held Tenma's hospital shirt and pulled him forcibly into a standing position and crushed his lips onto Tenma's lips. Tenma struggled to get out of his grip while we cursed him to no end. I was still calling him names when he broke the kiss. His lips were red too, because of Tenma's blood.

"Your blood tastes good," he complimented, licking away the remains of blood from his lips while Tenma, on the other hand was scrubbing his mouth in distaste.

"I claimed him, as I informed you. You win the game, I give you Tenma-kun and a peaceful world. You lose, then I get Tenma-kun and I shall bring destruction to this future of yours," he smirked.

"We're in the future?" Hayami-senpai asked.

"Yes, you are. Now, help yourselves with the dressing arrangements and be on the field, within half-n-hour sharp. Come on, princess," he said the last part to Tenma.

"Get your hands off me!" he screamed.

"Oh, I will put them in the right places when we reach my private chambers. I will show you the heaven on earth. If you turn down my offer, I am sure some your friends here, " he said, pointing towards the block of force field that contained Shindou-san, Hikaru and Endou-san, "might suffer severely. You want a trailer too?"

"No! Don't harm them. I'll go with you," Tenma mumbled with his head bent low.

"No, Tenma! Don't do that. We'll be fine!" Shindou-san yelled.

"It's okay. I'll be okay as long as you are fine," he told them and turned towards us. I could swear he looked at me while saying, "Win for me" and added "Minna!" after a short pause.

That blue haired guy carried Tenma like a bride, catching him off guard, and walked out of the room.

The force fields seemed to disappear but, Shindou-san, Endou-san and Hikaru were still caged.

"I suppose we won't be playing too, like Tenma. Don't let this create a turmoil in your brains, guys. Do well and win for sure. Okay?" Shindou-san asked.

"Okay!" all of us dispersed.

* * *

 **Tenma: An OC in this chapter! And, kiss with me! Yaakkkk... *disgusted.**

 **Wheezy: You need to be taught a lesson for not accepting Tsurugi back into your life.**

 **Tenma: It was you who wrote my dialogues. Not me!**

 **Wheezy: It was you who said it... *shrugs**

 ***Shindou and Kirino start kissing***

 **Tsurugi: They are basically making out right in front of us... Shameless...**

 **Wheezy: Worst dare given by you! Now put up with that...**

 ***They finally break apart***

 **Shindou: Dare is done...**

 **Tsurugi: Well, good for you...**

 **Wheezy: Let's continue... Bye readers and Pleaseeeeee reviewww...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tenma: What will that OC do with me, Wheezy?**

 **Wheezy: Mmm... Let me think...**

 **Kirino: Tenma is hurt already... Don't hurt him any further...**

 **Shindou: Ranmaru is right, Wheezy...**

 **Wheezy: I know what to do... *pouts**

 **Tsurugi: Ha! It's my turn, Wheezy.. Truth or dare? *smirks evil**

 **Wheezy: *gulps* Truth...**

 **Tsurugi: So.. This proves you have no courage...**

 **Wheezy: What?! Fine then, dare...**

 **Tsurugi: Touch your nose with your tongue... If u succeed, I'll be your slave till your story is over or else you need to be my slave... *smirks proudly**

 **Wheezy: Fine... Piece of cake *touches nose with tongue with her super long tongue... Tsurugi is shocked***

 ***The others laugh while Tenma pities Tsurugi***

 **Wheezy: My pet... Ahahahaha...**

 **Shindou: Wheezy doesn't own us... But Tsurugi is owned temporarily...**

 **Wheezy: Ahahahahahahaha...**

* * *

 **Tenma's POV:**

"Put me down!" I yelled, hoping this stranger would stop carrying me like I can't walk.

He ignored me as he took me into a huge mansion. The doors opened automatically, maybe they had sensors. We were greeted by cheers and some scowls too.

"Onii-chan! Why did you bring him here?" a black haired little girl shrieked.

"Eiko, that's no way to treat a guest who is special to me," the stranger spoke. I noted that I should ask for his name.

"Special to my brother is special to me, " she smiled as she hopped to us, looking at me.

"What is your name?" she asked me, her face hovering above mine, due to the position I am in.

"Matsukaze Tenma. And, yours?"

"I'm Hayashi Eiko, nice to meet you, Tenma-san."

"Had your lunch, Eiko?" the stranger butted in.

"Yes, oni-chan," she replied.

"Jin, Bunta, take sister to her chambers and get ready half-n-hour. We have a match," he said to the others in the room, who I possibly couldn't see.

"Yeah," they replied in unison as the stranger turned on his heel and walked up the black glass type stairs which spirally opened into another floor.

"What is your name?" I asked him and was sure he would not answer.

"Hayashi Einosuke," he replied.

I stayed silent after that as he led me into a room with queen size bed and put me on the ground. "This will be our room, Tenma," he said.

"Our room?"

"Yeah. After Raimon loses and we gain the power, you will be my prize which I wish to protect and use in this very room."

"I am not a thing to be used!"

"And," he said, strangling me out of the blue, as I struggled in his strong grip for air, "you will learn your place by not talking back. Got that?" He asked, squeezing harder.

I nodded my head in reply.

"Answer me!" he screamed again.

"Ye-yes!" I croaked out and filled my lungs as soon as the grip was gone.

"Come here," Einosuke ordered as he sat on the edge of the bed and I followed.

He pulled me onto him as he lay on the bed so that I was on his chest and our lower halves were off of the bed. I was disgusted at the position we were in. This intimacy, was only given to Tsurugi, my ex, not to anyone else and I couldn't imagine anyone else with me except for the person who betrayed me. I tried to get up but fell back as he wrapped his arms around my mid section.

"What in the world are you doing?" I was panicking.

"Stop struggling a useless battle, Tenma!"

"No! I will fight you with everything I got! I won't accept my fate and play according to your meaningless whims and fantasies!"

I felt immense pain rush through my veins to my brain as I started convulsing. My surroundings were getting dizzy and I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain as earsplitting screams were ripped out from me.

"Ple- ahhh- please ahhh stop!" I gasped in pain.

"Promise to me, on your endearing Kyousuke, that you will follow my every order without fighting me back till the match," he proposed.

"Not - on Kyousuke," I managed to say.

"I know he's important to you. I know you love him even though you cast him out of your life. So, you need to promise on him, for this to end," he said, increasing the intensity and I agreed within a split second.

It's just a matter of another fifteen minutes. I can do it... I can tolerate getting hurt because I'm used to it by now. The pain seized away and I slumped onto his chest weakly.

"Kiss me," he said.

I moved so that I was in line with his face and closed the gap between our lips. It was just like the kiss I had with Tsurugi, rough and dominant. The only difference was that this kiss was void of any love, a contrast to the love filled in the kiss with Tsurugi...

"You're a great kisser," Eino complimented, tracing my lips with his thumb.

"Kyousuke-kun taught you?" he asked again.

"Yeah, he did," I replied almost immediately.

"That's it, folks! You will have no live telecast anymore. This is just a trailer to let you know what I get if you lose. Ta-ta!" Eino said as he looked towards his right.

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw a screen which showed all my friends, including the adults... They were angry and Tsurugi was fuming! Did they see everything?! Oh my God!

"They saw everything, baby..." Eino answered my thoughts.

"How could you!" I was angry and ashamed.

"Be glad, I didn't get you nude in front of them," he said and I flinched.

I got up and rushed to the other side of the bed where they can't see me, earning a hearty chuckle from my captor.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke," he said and the screen showed an angry Tsurugi.

"You will pay for what you've done to him," he said in a deathly tone which I found amusing.

"Oh, Kyousuke-kun! Believe me when I say... I've done less compared to you, haven't I?"

Ouch! That hit Tsurugi hard... He never replied.

"Let's settle this on the field," Gouenji-san said.

"Get ready to lose," Eino said and the screen disappeared.

"Why did you have to do that? You're torturing me... That's not good enough to satisfy the devil inside you?" I asked calmly.

"Time sure does brings many surprises, ne, Tenma-kun?" he asked.

"A question doesn't answer a question."

"Right... It doesn't. Sometimes you need to be capable of finding the period right under a question mark," he said as he opened the wardrobe and picked out some clothes.

"These are for you. Get changed," he said and threw the clothes at me.

"Could you show me to the bathroom?" I asked, gathering the clothes.

He chuckled. "Who said anything about bathroom? You will change here, in my presence and later, I shall take you to the bathroom," he said.

Now I'm really really doomed!

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

Why? Why couldn't I protect him? Why did I let him slip away? Why wasn't I forgiven by him? Taiyou and Tenma apologized to each other and got back together. Why am I the one who is supposed to be away from him and alone? No, right now, I should concentrate on the match at hand. Tenma and Shindou-senpai are not playing. So I was given the captaincy. I will win and free Tenma at all costs...

If not for me, it's for his friends... Who care about him and don't hurt him like I do... I can't help laughing at my life... It was my brother first, who was permanently damaged because of me. Next were my parents, they died in a car crash because I was whining and disturbing my dad while we were on the way to visit nii-san. After them, comes the Raimon soccer club which got completely destroyed because of me. It stood because of Shindou-san and Tenma because their spiritual power was too much, compared to mine. Recently it was Tenma, who I damaged beyond repair. Was there any right thing in my past? No...

The right thing to do is... Win the game and free Tenma from his captor and from a monster like me.

"Tsurugi!" I heard a voice and jumped slightly.

"Fei?!" I was shocked, as I looked at him.

"How're you doing?" he asked casually with his usual smile.

"I'm good. What brings you here?"

"To help Raimon!"

"Yeah, I know that. I meant, how?"

"Firstly, this match needs to be cancelled. We need atleast two days so that we'll be able to beat them."

"Two days?! Tenma will be dead by then at his hands!" I screamed in agony.

"No, he won't. Einosuke won't harm Tenma. I personally think he isn't after Tenma. Tenma is just a bait," he replied.

Einosuke must be the name of the person we saw earlier. How does Fei know him?

"How are you so sure and who does he want?"

"I don't know who he is after but we've known them for quite a while back in the days. You're in our era, Tsurugi. We know them, unlike you people. We never thought they would create a havoc like this. But, believe me when I say, this match has to stop."

"Say that to the Eino guy!" I muttered.

"I'll talk to him and we'll get our time. I'm worried about Tenma. I just hope he holds out these two days while we train in a specialized center."

"Specialized center?"

"The way we are now, we would be beaten easily in the blink of an eye. So, my dad made some specific training regimes for a clear victory."

"That's okay... But I'm worried about Tenma..."

"Yeah, me too. Hey! Shinsuke has just told me that you and Tenma WERE lovers... That true?"

"That's personal... You're here to help us, right? So dont poke your nose into my personal affairs," I said strictly.

"It's Tenma's affair too..." He sulked.

"Whatever... Let's go meet up with the team on this issue," I said and walked away.

I wanted to yell in his face that I still love him but lost the chance to express because I was way too good for him in a sarcastic fashion.

"Ready, Raimon?" I heard HIS voice and snapped my head towards the door.

Tenma was by his side, clad in a full sleeved thin baggy white top and royal bue shorts. Why is it blue evrywhere here? I was sure Tenma was still ashamed about earlier.

"Captain huh, Kyousuke-kun?" he asked, looking at the red band on my arm.

I bit down the urge to break his nose, just beacuse of the reason that he might take out his anger on Tenma...

"Let's have this match after two days, Hayashi," Fei piped in.

 **Tenma's POV:**

What?! Two days? I will be dead by then...

"Fei Rune, been a long time. Nice to meet you," Einosuke greeted.

Wait, they knew each other? Just... Vow! And what is Fei doing here?

"Why are you doing this? Stop this at once and we'll help you," Fei said.

"Help us like you did to the people like you? We're not weak like you."

"If you want to decide our fate by a match, so be it. We just need time. Two days... That is all I ask. Please," Fei requested.

"Since you asked nicely, fine... You have your two days. Make the match worth this wait."

As I thought... Yeah... I'm doomed. I couldn't bear this person for another second... No mattter how hard I try, my resolve is breaking to bits and I don't know how but some tears slipped out of my eyes.

"Tenma," I heard someone call my name.

It was Eino...

"My dear teary eyed darling, I need to make some arrangements for you as you are going to stay with me these two days. Hang out with your friends. I'll be back later," he said, snapping his fingers so that the traps around Shindou-san, Endou-san and Hikaru vanished. He left after that, leaving me with my friends.

I broke down immediately as I begged them not to postpone the match.

"He says he loves me but he hurts me by doing things against my will. How is that called love!" I screamed in frustration.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

Everyone surrounded Tenma and I felt it was best if I stayed afar.

That statement took me by surprise as guilt ate at my insides, clawing its way like a hungry lion. He was to suffer for another two days... I barged my way out of the club to find that Hayashi and found him on the field.

"Hayashi," I called out.

"Oh, Kyousuke-kun! What is it you need?"

"Free Tenma... He won't last if you do this to him."

"Well, if you want Tenma, you must have an equal price to bargain..."

"What do you want?"

"What can you offer?"

I thought for a while... I have nothing to offer... Except...

"Take me," I ground out.

* * *

 **Tenma: Wheezy!Kyousuke is your slave, right? Why did you have to torture him in the story?**

 **Wheezy: I didn't torture him, Tenma-kun. That's a cliff hanger...**

 **Tsurugi: Atleast tell us...**

 **Wheezy: You're anxious, pet... *sticks her tongue out to Tsurugi...**

 **Shindou: Tsurugi's right... Tell us...**

 **Wheezy: No, I won't! Review guys... Byeeee...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wheezy: Back again...**

 **Tsurugi: There are no reviews for your story...**

 **Wheezy: It's okay! I'm sure things will work out!**

 **Tenma: That's my line!**

 **Wheezy: So? I will use it... My wish... *sticks tongue out.**

 **Shindou: Who will do the disclaimer?**

 **Wheezy: Ran-san!**

 **Kirino: Fine! Wheezy-chan doesn't own us… Just this story…**

 **Wheezy: Thank you, Ran-san! I'll make cake for you tonight!**

 **Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi: What about us!**

 **Wheezy: You people are kids! I'll make for you too…**

 **Tenma: Wheezy is awesome… *smiles**

* * *

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

"Take me... All you need Tenma is for sex, right? If that's so, you can..." I closed my eyes, let out a breath and opened them to stare into his red orbs, "you can use me," I finished.

"Funny, this coming from you," he chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" I queried.

He moved closer to me and I bit down the urge to take a step back to maintain my personal space because if I had to free Tenma, I have to prove that I can endure this. So, I will. I never noticed it till now that he was taller than me and I had to look up at him when he was close... He was intimidating and I was not one who would go down easily.

"You were the one who abandoned Tenma-kun and now you're here, offering yourself to me, for his freedom. That's funny," he pointed out.

"It was because of you!" I accused.

"The Tenma-kun your eyes made you see was a hologram. Not just any, it's a perfectly advanced one with physical and mental abilities equal to that of a normal human. The same happened with Shindou-kun, Endou-san and Hikaru," he said.

"Why didn't you bring the others?" I asked, making my meaning clear.

"I brought only those who weren't holograms."

"That means the Minamisawa-san who Kirino-senpai saw, wasn't the true one?"

"No, not him, not Shindou-kun. Both of them were holograms and the same goes with Hikaru," he replied.

"You!" I was angry and prepared myself to punch him right in the face and he swiftly held my wrist with his hand, when I was about to connect it to his bloody face.

"If you want Tenma's freedom and safety, you better learn to behave," he warned, effectively putting a stop to my outer struggles and anger.

"Fine!" I said, composing myself.

"That's not a way to apologize..."

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry! Happy now?"

"Better... Go back to your friends for the last time. If I were you, I wouldn't miss this last opportunity to talk to my loved one. I'll be back after making the arrangements. Okay?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"And, before you go, give me a kiss," he said and I weighed my options - to comply or to refuse? I felt it best if I complied for now. He tasted like honey as I disinterestedly kissed him for about ten seconds.

"You could do better... You taught Tenma-kun, which means you ought to have better skill..." he remarked.

"That's reserved only for Tenma... It's him or none," I replied.

"Let's see about that, Kyousuke-kun. Be ready," he replied and left.

That was really super gross. I need to wash away this stupid yet sweet taste. He would surely 'contaminate' me in the following two days and I can't do anything about that. This, I could do now. So, I rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the calls of Shindou-senpai and Endou-san. I washed my mouth with my left as my right one was bandaged. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You can do this. Things will surely work out..." I said to my reflection in the mirror.

I hate to admit it or show that I am scared. No one knows the real me. For those who see me, I'm a carefree badass who doesn't feel anything. I'm not a robot, right? Right now, I'm scared deep inside and my face still looks the same - feeling less... What a pity!

"Tsurugi!" I heard Fei's voice and looked at the door.

"What is it?" I asked coldly.

"I saw you with Hayashi. Care to explain?"

"Not your business... Get out!"

"I knew he was after you, or atleast I thought so from the beginning."

"What do you want to say?!"

"El Dorado went on a mission to save people like me, the second stage children. At that time, apart from Feida, there was another group of abandoned children at Shinigami. They called themselves the children of God. Their existence came to light when they started similar attacks like us. My dad and I, along with the El Dorado heads, started to investigate about them. They were no different from the second stage children in power... The only difference was that they had a life span equal to that of normal humans. They felt that they were gifted and a few weeks ago, they claimed themselves to be the children of God who are created to rule the world... "

"If that is so, they have more power than me, right?"

"That's where you're mistaken, Tsurugi... The beast inside you, the soul, has awakened, giving you a power beyond that they possess... Hayashi, I suspect, wants that power of your soul to raise a mini army for himself."

"Why me? Shindou-senpai has a soul and Tenma does too..."

"As far as I know, you're stronger than those two. Tenma has will power. I'm not talking about that. I'm referring to the physical strength here. Of all those present here, you possess a power that is above the power the Shinigami possess. Do you get it now?"

"Hayashi wants to use my soul... He wants me to be his apprentice?"

"Yeah, that's the reason. He knew that the only way to get to you was through Tenma. So, he lured Tenma into killing himself. He was the one who informed Shindou-san about Tenma so that he could be saved. That rose guilt in you and you decided to do anything in your strength to make it up to him. Tenma was the bait to lure you in and now, you're trapped."

"That bastard! I will rip out his insides!"

"You can't do anything now, Tsurugi. Just make sure you don't give in your soul's strength to him. He will use your... Body... So as to weaken your resolve. I warn you, don't give in. Got that?"

"Yeah and you make sure to win this match or else I will end up being his slave forever!" I said and he chuckled.

"I never knew Tsurugi had complaints too," he mused.

"Sh- shut up!"

"Will you tell everyone?" Fei asked.

"He said he would come after a while. They will know then. For now, don't tell anyone. Got that?"

"As you wish. You should go talk to Tenma."

"I know. Train well and win," I wished in the best possible way.

"Yeah, that we'll do for our friend!" He exclaimed.

I nodded and headed to talk to Tenma. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Kariya apologizing to Hikaru through the force field, asking for a chance to make things right. Hikaru happily agreed and I really wished that would be the case with me and Tenma too.

"Hey, where's Tenma?" I asked him.

"In Taiyou's room," Kariya replied.

Room? There were only lockers here. What room is he talking about?

"New facilities sprouted a while ago... Everyone has got a room. They are to the right of the club room," he answered, as if reading my thoughts.

I muttered a silent thanks to him as I found my way to Taiyou's room. There was a door plate, just like in the hospital, that read Taiyou's name. I knocked the door and heard a faint 'come in' from the other side. I opened the door to see Tenma resting on the bed... Beside Taiyou! Seeing me, Taiyou got up fron his position and stood. So, did Tenma, but he sat up, resting against the headboard. What the hell? Why were they sleeping together! No, I shouldn't ask that... again... I'm not a fool to make the same mistake twice.

"Tenma, I need to talk to you..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's private," I emphasized.

"Taiyou can stay," he replied when Taiyou was about to leave.

"No, he can't. I said it's private. Please!" I was 'this' close to begging because I hadn't got much time. It's now or never!

"Fine... Taiyou?" Tenma looked at him, leaving the rest of the question unspoken.

"I'll be back later," he said and left.

I locked the door to avoid any other interruption. I sat down beside Tenma, on the bed and he scuttled away from me. I let out a sigh.

"Won't you ever forgive me, Tenma?"

"I don't know, Tsurugi... I loved you, more than anything else and you..." He clenched his fists.

"I know... I was wrong. Shindou-senpai and Hikaru forgave their boyfriends. They are happy. I want another chance to be happy... With you," I added the last part, holding his clenched fist gently with my unhurt palm.

"They were not molested by their boyfriends, like me. They weren't left naked on a public road, by their boyfriends, with nothing to cover their bodies with, like me. Never in their relation, they were dominated, like me. You never listened to my opinions. Our relation was always about YOU, not me, not us!" He screamed at me, looking into my eyes as he cried.

Yes, he was absolutely right! But... One chance...

"Please, Tenma... I know I've been very harsh. Give me one chance to keep you happy... Please!" I begged now.

"No, Tsurugi... I can't be happy with you anymore..." He said and what could I say to that?

He said he CAN'T be happy with ME... Is it right to hold on or should I let him go? I don't want to let him go...

"Taiyou proposed to me a while ago, in front of the whole club. You weren't there then."

"What?! How could he!" I gritted my teeth in anger, leaving hold of Tenma's fist.

"Why shouldn't he? I said I would think about it. The others are happy too... They said we would make a good pair. Shindou-san is happy for me as I got a person like Taiyou who would actually listen to my wishes instead of forcing his' on me. They are persuading me to say yes to Taiyou," he said, looking at his palms.

If he looked at me, he would surely be able to see my tears that I refused to shed. I clenched my fists and I could feel my wound reopen and dampening the dressing on it. I decided to take a last chance.

"Tema, I love you!" I croaked out through the lump in my throat.

"No, Tsurugi... It's over now. You've done damage which is irreparable. It's your choice... You can accept my relation with Taiyou happily and be my good friend. You can accept grudgingly and be my team mate. Either way, we're never getting back together..." he declared.

What could I say to that? I can't accept his relation with Taiyou... I want Tenma to be my lover and he made it clear that would never happen. Why is this happening? Was I that bad to him? He has a big heart, right? Why can't he forgive me? I don't want to be his team mate or a good friend. I want to be his only one!

I stood up, leaving the choice to him. I couldn't look him in the eye and say what I was about to say lest I should break down because of his gaze. I had my back to him as I spoke.

"Good luck, Tenma," I said and without giving a chance for him to reply, I marched out.

I was truly alone now. If only there was someone, apart from nii-san... I thought so as tears unwillingly rolled down my eyes. Yes... Kirino-senpai! The week I was with him, made me trust him to some extent. I barged into his room without even bothering to knock. He jumped and turned towards me.

"Tsurugi! Why are you... crying?!" He exclaimed.

I broke down as I poured out my feelings, to the best I could. After the little emo session, he gave me a glass of water to drink.

"Thanks, senpai! I feel good..."

"You can always count on me..."

DEAR RAIMON ELEVEN... I REQUEST YOU TO COMMENCE AT THE CLUB ROOM TO SEND OFF A MEMBER OF YOUR TEAM. SO, GET READY, FOLKS...

We heard Hayashi's voice.

"We need to be strong for Tenma right now," Kirino-senpai said as he didn't know that I was the one who is being taken.

We headed out to the club room and Kirino-senpai immediately went to Shindou-senpai. I stood to a corner. Tenma wasn't here yet. Maybe he was afraid... If he knew that I'm the one being taken, he would be here by now...

There he is! He's coming out of the bathroom. Looks like he washed his face. Wait! His eyes are red, probably from crying. Ah! There goes Amemiya to his side. He whispered something to Tenma as he held his palm in his'. Maybe, words of strength. I need such words right now...

Just then the door opened and Hayashi came in...

"Hello, Raimon eleven!" he greeted.

"Oh, come on now! Stop with your fake pleasantries!" Kariya said sarcastically.

"It's rude to not greet my guests..."

"It's rude to torture your guests too..."

"Well, not everyone... Only my special one. Come to me, dear... Let's go to our mansion ad have a great time together!" he announced.

I braced myself to confront my fate. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amemiya hugging Tenma and saying something to him.

"Be strong, Tsurugi," I heard Fei, as he stood by my side.

"I won't give in, I promise..."

"We'll win this match, I promise..."

"Take care of Tenma."

He nodded his head and that was my cue to move forward. There's no turning back now. I heard my friends call out to me as I moved forth and stood beside Hayashi. I faced them, only to be greeted by their shocked faces. Tenma stopped cowering... That was great... Instead, his face wore a shocked look too, like the others.

"Why are you at his side, Tsurugi?" I heard Kirino-senpai asked me.

"Well... Kyousuke-kun here, made a deal with me. This is a part of that one," he said, looking down at me.

"What deal?" Shindou-senpai asked.

"He offered himself for Tenma's freedom. Right, Kyousuke-kun?" Hayashi asked.

"Ha," I replied without any emotion.

Everyone was too shocked and disturbed to reply. Fei was okay though.

"Time to claim my prize!" Hayashi announced as he took a step towards me.

"Not in front of them..." I pleaded silently, taking a step back.

"Kyousuke-kun is shy... Fine... Let's have that in our room..." he said and he lifted me off the ground, just like he did to Tenma.

"Get ready for the match," he said and snapped his fingers, which resulted in the disintegration of the force field that was around Endou-san and the others.

"Don't forget what I told you!" I heard Fei yell to me as Hayashi carried me out of the room...

This was going to take too much of my sanity... I'll do it for you, Tenma...

I just hope you win the match...

* * *

 **Wheezy: *sitting in an emo corner.**

 **Shindou: What happened to her? *sighs**

 **Kirino: Tsurugi happened.**

 **Shindou: What did you do?**

 **Tsurugi: I just said that her cake is a waste of time right now… *shrugs**

 **Shindou: You're the dumbest person I've even known!**

 **Tenma: Review, readers! We've to get Wheezy out of her emo trance…**

 **Kirino: Yeah… Bye…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wheezy: Ta-da! Here's the chocolate cake! *puts a cake on the table while Shindou, Kirino and Tenma drool***

 **Tenma: Looks yummmyyyy...**

 **Shindou: Mouth watering...**

 **Kirino: Haaahhh! My favorite flavor...**

 **Wheezy: Help yourselves!**

 ***Everyone dives in for a piece except Tsurugi***

 **Kirino: Take a slice, Tsurugi... It's yummy...**

 **Tsurugi: I don't wanna die this soon...**

 **Wheezy: You're so rude... *sits in an emo corner***

 **Tenma: Wheezy doesn't own us... But she certainly owns this delicious cakeee**

 **Wheezy: So sweet of you, Tenma-kun...**

* * *

 **Tenma's POV:**

What the hell happened here? Einosuke was supposed to take me... Right? Why did Tsurugi go with him? Wait... Tsurugi offered himself for me? Why would he do that? He didn't need to do this for me after dumping me... Or... Was it me who dumped him? Right now, my brain can't process any information except the loss of Tsurugi. My body moved on its own accord at a faster pace as I kept banging on the locked door...

"Tsurugi! Come back! Don't do this!" I kept yelling as tears streamed down my face.

I know what that pervert will do... Whether it is me or someome else... And Tsurugi WAS someone special to me.

"Take me! Leave Tsurugi alone! Don't harm him! He can't take it... He'll go insane being the one you want him to be!" I kept yelling non stop as I felt some of my friends comfort me...

Taiyou, I suppose, kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears... But they still fell... Fell for my beloved Tsu-... No, not Tsurugi... It's Kyousuke... Why did I put him afar in the first place? It's not like I want him in my life as a lover again because I decided to give my heart to Taiyou as soon as possible. But... Can I?

"He's not coming back... If we want him, we need to win this match at any cost, dear. Got it?" Taiyou whispered in my ear as I hugged him.

I needed to get this guilt out of my system... So... I did the inevitable... I kissed Taiyou... For want of comfort, for easing my pain away... He was pretty shocked to respond to my fierce attack but eventually he kissed me back.

"I will save my Kyousuke..." I breathed out and everything went blank...

 **Taiyou's POV:**

One moment, he was kissing me and then he blanked out... I heard him whisper something like "My Kyousuke". For now, that doesn't concern me... I picked him up and took him to my room so that he could rest. All of us had a very dramatic day and we needed to get some shut eye is what I personally think.

"Kyousuke..." I heard Tenma speak in his sleep.

He was in pain...

How could I ease his pain?!

If only I knew...

 **Normal POV:**

At the club room, there was just gloominess.

"I can't believe Tsurugi did this, for Tenma!" Nishiki said.

"Why won't he? He loves Tenma! He would do anything for him!" Spoke back Midori.

"Tsurugi-kun must be in a lot of pain," Akane said in her sweet tone, yet sounding dull.

"I wonder if he's faking all of this to get Tenma back into his life," Shinsuke said angrily.

"Why would he fake this and how? There's no possibility, Shinsuke-kun!" Aoi reasoned.

"No matter what he does, he's still a monster and rapist!" Shindou finally snapped.

Kirino and Fei... Who were patiently listening to the cruel talks behind Tsurugi's back, about Tsurugi, were getting annoyed as they were the only ones who knew Tsurugi's pain.

"No, he's not," Kirino and Fei said at the same time, getting everyone's attention to them.

Fei and Kirino smiled and gave a small nod to each other, for being on the same page.

"What do you mean, Kirino?" Shindou asked.

"I can't believe you guys! Have you forgotten all that he had done for us, for the team?! I agree that he left Tenma heart broken. What did Tenma do when Tsurugi apologized? Did Tenma forgive Tsurugi? No, right? The blame goes to Tenma as much as it is on Tsurugi!"

"How can you blame Tenma for this?!" Shindou was furious.

"How can you blame Tsurugi for this?!" Kirino spoke back.

"Look, Takuto," Kirino sighed, "it isn't about blaming one another. They've been in a relation for just a month and it's Tsurugi's fault for not trusting Tenma... It's Tenma's fault equally for not forgiving him. Both of us have been in a relation for a year, Takuto. Yet, I blamed you for cheating on me. How can you expect an amateur relation to stay good when a mature relation failed?"

Shindou stood dumbfounded. Little did they know that their conversation was heard by Tenma, who was in the corridor behind Kirino, resting on Taiyou for support.

"It's my fault too?" Tenma questioned himself.

"Don't let it get to your head, Tenma. It isn't on you..." Taiyou assured.

"Tsurugi is our friend, our comrade and you people are speaking ill of him, right when he needs our support in his low times..." Fei said sadly.

"All of us have focused too much on Tenma because of his suicide attempt. How did you think Tsurugi might've felt? Tenma was the apple of his eye and he tried... He tried to get him back. Let me tell you, he cried today... Coz he lost Tenma to Taiyou and he believes it was his doing entirely..."

"What?!" Everyone in the room, except Kirino and Fei, exclaimed.

"That's right! I was the one who comforted him. Last but not the least, I'm letting you all know, I'm on Tsurugi's side. I shall fight this fight for him, for my friend..." Kirino declared.

"Kirino..." Shindou tried to say something.

"No, Takuto, I am not ready to listen to any damn word you say. Tsurugi, to me is like Tenma to you. Mind it!" Kirino warned darkly.

Fei cleared his throat, to stop this fight at once.

"I need to tell you guys an important matter. Hayashi wants Tsurugi's soul to create the ultimate power..." And so, Fei continued telling them what he told Tsurugi.

"We're doomed! We are going to die!" Hayami screamed as he ran in circles.

"Oi, oi, Hayami! That's too much!" Hamano shot back with a smile.

"This is very bad!" Shindou said, deep in thought.

"We can't even defeat them at the state we are in right now!" Kurama hissed angrily.

"Ha, about that! Don't worry... We'll be strong in no time. The preparations must be ready by evening," Fei said.

"What preparations?" Shinsuke asked.

"Soccer practice!" Fei exclaimed happily.

"How? How can we practice and where? " Tenma made his move.

"Uh.. Tenma? My dad is looking into that. We'll know when he's here," Fei replied.

"Tenma, how are you doing?" Shindou asked immediately.

"I'm fine, Shindou-san," he smiled as he sat down on a chair.

"Let me take a look at your wound. It's better to change the dressing. Kirino, get me the first aid kit, will you?" He asked Kirino as he gently rolled open the gauge on Tenma's wrist.

After sometime

"Ah! That's it!" Shindou finished treating Tenma's wound.

"Thank you, Shindou-san," Tenma thanked.

Suddenly, a screen popped above their heads, filling the room with a sharp and short grunt. They looked at it and Tsurugi was shown to them.

"A live telecast, again?!" Fei gritted his teeth.

Tsurugi was on a bed with his knees bought up to his chest, as he rested against the headboard, clutching a blanket around him protectively. His eyes were void of any emotion but were red, very red in fact.

"There's nothing to hide, Kyousuke-kun," they heard Hayashi's voice.

"Being shy after round one already? We're supposed to do more than that!" Hayashi pouted as he sat down beside Tsurugi. He was shirtless but wore red shorts with blue stripes running along its length on either sides.

"Go eat yourself!" Tsurugi spit on Hayashi's face, angering him.

"How dare you!" Hayashi glowered as he wiped his face with the blanket.

"You're gonna regret doing that!" He growled as his eyes glowed with a deathly red aura, as his gaze was focused on Tsurugi.

"Stop!" Tsurugi gasped as his face contorted in pain and writhed on the bed.

"Oh, no, Kyousuke-kun! This won't stop till you apologize to me now and make up for it later."

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Tsurugi's scream filled the club room as every member of Raimon watched the scene in horror.

"I'm sorry!" Tsurugi screamed, holding his head as he coughed out blood.

"That's not right! Apologize properly!" Hayashi ordered.

"Ahhh!" Tsurugi cried desparately for the pain to cease, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, sir!"

"That's what I call it cute," Hayashi smiled and ended the pain for Tsurugi.

Tsurugi took in deep breaths as the pain flooded out of his system.

"Water..." He panted.

"You want water? Beg for it!" Hayashi smirked.

"That son of a - !" Kirino was cursing when Shindou clamped his mouth shut.

"No bad words, Kirino," Shindou warned.

Tenma clung onto Taiyou's shirt as he watched Tsurugi being tortured.

"Atleast show me to the bathroom! I want to clean my mouth!" Tsurugi yelled.

"Clean? I love blood... I'll clean it for ya!" Hayashi said as he topped Tsurugi and claimed his mouth while Tsurugi tried to push him away, but in vain.

"There! Your mouth's cleaned pretty good!"

"That was so totally disgusting!"

"That was so totally amazing! Just like the sex we had a few minutes ago," Hayashi said, tracing a hickey on Tsurugi's neck with his index.

"You raped me!"

"I made love to you!" Hayashi pouted.

"That's no love! You don't hurt the people you love!"

"Mmhmmm... Then what is love, Kyou-kun? Teach me with your touch, with your body," Hayashi said, as he kept groping and nipping at Tsurugi's skin.

The Raimon eleven got disgusted at the show.

"I can't believe he's pushing Tsurugi over the limits to get what he wants! I can't watch him rape Tsurugi in front of us!" Kirino said as he walked away to his room.

As the video got intense, the others too left, leaving Tenma and Taiyou.

"Tenma, let's go!" Taiyou urged.

"No, he's doing this for me. Atleast I could do him some favor by praying and watching his pain. His pain shall be my drive to win this match," Tenma said with clenched fists.

"I'm sorry, I can't watch this," Taiyou said and left.

"I am right here, Kyousuke. You're not alone in this!" Tenma said even though Tsurugi can't hear.

"Have you and Tenma-kun done this?" Hayashi asked.

"No!" Tsurugi screamed in pain as he was experiencing his second time.

"Why?"

"Go to hell! I won't answer you!"

"You know the consequences," Hayashi sang.

"Tch! Tenma wanted to take it slow."

"What about you, Kyou-kun? You wanted to do him?"

"Ah! Please be gentle! Yes, but I wanted him to come around."

"How does it feel to be the bottom one?"

"It sucks for me, jerk! Aah! GENTLE!"

"Oof! Vow! You're bleeding on your second time too! How much more than a virgin are you, Kyou-kun? I wonder..." Hayashi rambled as Tsurugi grunted in pain, after the second time.

The white sheets were bloody and so was Tsurugi.

"I could keep going on but I have some works to take care of. Meet you later, Kyou-kun," Hayashi said as he kissed Tsurugi's cheek and smirked at the screen before leaving the room.

"Ah!" Tsurugi grunted as he sat up against the headboard.

"I'm hungry and thirsty. This stupid pervert will starve me to death before taking control of my soul... That I am sure. This is nothing if Tenma is alright. As long as he's safe, I don't care if I am hungry or dying. This is my punishment, for breaking him," Tsurugi thought.

Tenma cried and kept on crying when he heard Tsurugi's thoughts. He knew that Tsurugi didn't speak them. Maybe some magic by Hayashi... He didn't care. All he cared was his place in Tsurugi's heart and he felt all kinds of emotions except happiness, for thrusting Tsurugi out of his life.

All the others, who were in their rooms, heard everything. Tsurugi's painful grunts, Hayashi's cruel taunts, Tsurugi's pleas and finally Tsurugi's thoughts.

"Things will work out somehow. I just hope nii-san was here. I could cry my pains only to him..." His thoughts echoed again.

"Ouch!" Tsurugi said when he tried to move.

"I guess I can't move for a while," he smiled sadly and lied down on the messy bed. Eventually, he started snoring.

"Sleep well, Kyousuke. We're going to win. I'm going to win for you!" Tenma vowed.

* * *

 **Tsurugi: You got me raped! How dare you, you little cat!**

 **Wheezy: *hides behind Tenma* Cat? I don't look like a cat...**

 **Tsurugi: I don't care! For God's sake, you spoiled my reputation!**

 **Tenma: It's just a story, Kyousuke...**

 **Tsurugi: Gaahhh! *throws a slice of cake at Wheezy. It hits Tenma***

 **Tsurugi: *dumbfounded* Tenma... I'm sorry.**

 **Tenma: Sorry won't cut it! *pouts* Take responsibility *licks his lips***

 **Tsurugi: Gladly... *smirks and carries Tenma into the bedroom***

 **Wheezy: Phew! I am saved...**

 **Shindou: You got way too lucky... I'll try it too... *throws a slice at Kirino***

 **Kirino: Takuto!**

 **Shindou: I'll take responsibility! *carries Kirino into another room***

 **Wheezy: I don't know how I put up with them... Please review... Byeeeee...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shindou: Wheezy! Where are the cookies?! *calls out from kitchen**

 **Wheezy: In the fridge! *yells from living room**

 **Kirino: Bring some tea, Takuto!**

 **Wheezy: You should be doing that, right? *talks to Kirino**

 **Kirino: Shindou and I had a bet yesterday. Look forward to meeting him *chuckles.**

 **Wheezy: Any special?**

 **Shindou: Ha! Here are your cookies, Wheezy... *wore a maid outfit**

 **Wheezy: *shocked* What are you wearing?!**

 **Kirino: Serves him right...**

 **Wheezy: Ooohhhhhh...!**

* * *

 **TIME SKIP... ON THE DAY OF MATCH**

 **Normal POV:**

This was the day... To decide the fate of four main things. One being the fate of world, second is Tsurugi's freedom, third being Raimon's future and fourth, the mysterious group... Everyone of the Raimon soccer team changed into their uniforms.

The captain, Tenma, was all ready to give a speech.

"Minna! We've trained a lot for this day. And, we did well. Believe in yourself, in your friends, in your rivals, to strengthen you up from the inside out so that success will knock our door! Let's do our best and take Tsurugi back!" he said and pumped his fist in the air.

"Ha!" Everyone did the same.

 **Tenma's POV:**

I'm looking forward to this match Kyousuke. We will rescue you. I haven't seen you after that night. How are you? I hope he didn't break you completely... I wouldn't want to lose my best friend. Sit tight and don't back down... Don't give in! I'm coming... To get you back.

"Tenma!" I heard Taiyou chirp.

"Hey, Taiyou!" I greeted and pulled him into a kiss.

I started dating him two days ago and so far, I'm happy and so is he. He's caring, loving and gentle compared to Kyousuke. But I don't feel complete when I'm with him. I feel I'm missing something... What it is, I don't know.

"Let's do our best okay?" he asked, resting his forehead upon mine.

"Yeah, we'll do our best!" I breathed out.

GOOD MORNING, RAIMON ELEVEN. GET ON THE FIELD AND BE PREPARED. WE'LL BE THERE IN TEN.

They heard Hayashi's voice ring through the room.

"You are going to face a dangerous battle of soccer. Don't give up, no matter what!" Endou-san cheered us up.

"We won't!" we chorused.

On the field:

I was looking at Hayashi's team... They were scary. Well, I wasn't looking at how they actually are. I wanted to see someone, I wanted Tsurugi and he was no where to be seen.

"Kyousuke..." I sighed.

"He'll be here, don't worry," Taiyou patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Even that Hasyashi guy isn't here. So, if he comes, he might bring Kyousuke," I replied.

The other team raced onto the field for a warm up before the real match. Their warm up plays were very fierce. They kicked the ball to a rate at which it couldn't be seen clearly. Their kick was amazing, dribbling was breath taking, passing was mind blowing and overall, they were awesome. I'm really looking forward to this match.

Ah! Here comes Hayashi... Wait! What is that silver thing in his hands? A chain? No... It's more like a leash I put on Sasuke. Was he bringing a dog to a soccer match?! Crazy guy! No... Not a dog, I see someone struggling to walk. Deep blue hair? No no no! That mustn't be Kyousuke! Oh my God! It IS Kyousuke... What a mess he is! By looks, I could tell he was in pain, physically and mentally. He was being dragged to the bench by a Godforsaken leash! And, Kyousuke was struggling to walk... He kept falling down almost every time he tried to stand up. His eyes were puffy and red, his hair was disheveled and sticking to his face as he didn't pull his hair into a pony tail, his skin was paler than usual, his wrists had burn marks around them and he was barefooted.

Through his almost revealing outfit, a button down shirt which had a few buttons ripped open at the top and shorts that reached till his knees, I could see some red marks on his skin. Hayashi did it, I knew. I saw Hayashi locking the leash to a rod of the shelter. Kyousuke sat down on the floor, against the rod.

"Good to see that you know your place," Hayashi smirked and I clenched my fists in anger.

"I don't want to ruin this day for my friends by making matters worse," Kyousuke replied calmly, looking at Hayashi with lifeless eyes.

"Whatever! Wish me good luck!" he said as he forced himself onto Kyousuke for a French kiss.

"Bad luck to you!" Kyousuke yelled as he wiped his mouth after the kiss.

Hayashi back handed him hardly and I resisted the urge to kill that guy right there!

"That's for back talking. You'll be mine in no time, then I will tame you well so that you will offer everything you have."

Grrrrrrrrr...

I suppose that's Kyousuke's stomach growling. I saw him hold his stomach in pain and hunger. Wasn't he given anything to eat?!

"I wonder... How long you can stay without food! I've given you nothing from the time you fell in my hands... Well, nice experiment, I could say. Your power is still intact even after putting you through hunger. What if I try dehydrating you, Kyou-kun?"

Kyousuke's head snapped up at that in disbelief and I swear I saw fear in those amber orbs.

"Don't," that was all he said.

"You can speak to your ex, if you'd like and make sure not to irk that boyfriend of yours by behaving inappropriately with mine," Hayashi said, looking at me.

I nodded my head as he left to deal with his teammates.

Carefully, I walked towards Kyousuke. I could feel my friends stare at me as I sat down in front of him. He refused to look at me.

"Kyousuke," I said and traced his rope burns that were on his wrist, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you," I apologized.

"How's your health?" Kyousuke asked and I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"I'm good but you don't look that well..."

"I'm fine, Tenma," he said tiredly.

"You look beaten up," I commented.

"Yeah, that's what happened to me literally."

"I'm sorry, it's all because of me. If only I hadn't been scared..."

"It was my choice, Tenma. You could've done nothing about that. So, tell me, are Taiyou and you dating?"

"Well... Yeah. I accepted his confession."

"Congratulations," he said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Aren't you upset about it?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Hmm... No, I guess. You are happy and that's what matters. Maybe I wasn't that lucky to be your guy after what I did to you," he chuckled and I could see right through him as he masked his pain for me.

"Kyousuke, we are always good friends," I tried to calm him inwardly.

"I know and thank you for forgiving me," he replied.

"Thank you for saving me," I replied.

Just then, we heard a whistle indicating that the match was about to start.

"You better go now. Good luck," he wished.

"We'll get you back!" I promised as I ran back to my team.

"Minna! I know you can do it! Just don't forget that the Goddess of victory smiles only upon thise who do not give up. Now, the team... Goal keeper, Shinsuke; Defenders, Kirino, Amagi, Kurumada and Kariya; Mid fielders, Hamano, Fei, Shindou and Tenma; Forwards would be Kurama and Hikaru. Hikaru, do well," Coach Endou said.

"Okay!" We chorused and ran onto the field.

On the field:

The two teams were lined up against one another and it was quite a surprise for us that Hayashi wasn't the team captain. In fact, he wasn't even on the team!

"Sorry to say, I won't be playing as our victory is already decided. I don't play with weaklings," Hayashi commented.

"Nani?! How dare you!" Shindou senpai yelled.

"Well, well, let me introduce to my team, The Hologram. We will crush you into unrecognisable bits and we will take control of this world with my prize, Kyou-kun, to help us," he said.

"Let's settle this on the field, mister!" Kurumada-senpai challenged.

And so, the match started as we resumed our positions. Our team did the kick off for the first half. Their team's formation was just like ours and they weren't moving as we tore past into their territory. There were two red headed twins for the forwards. They smirked at each other as Kurama-senpai back passed to Shindou-san. Oh my god! The ball was stolen fron Shindou-san and that too, by the defenders. How could they be so fast!? I thought they weren't moving! We retreated to defend our goal as their defenders, followed by forwards, tore us apart. Indeed, the defenders were like body guards to the forwards.

"Quadragram!" All the four yelled as they soared high into the sky and beat the ball to the goal, injuring Shinsuke.

"Shinsuke!" I yelled and ran to him to help him up.

"You can't win!" One of the twins smirked evilly as they jogged away.

It was going to be tough...

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

I feel sore on the inside and outside. My body felt used... Well, for one, it was, right? This guy is here again, on the bench. I felt like punching him to pulp! But, I needed to be patient. So, I was. I let him do whatever he wants for the past two days and I'm just hoping that my friends get through this successfully. They are falling back again to protect the goal. I wonder... How long will they last! There goes another goal! Two successive goals and an exceptionally strong team... I don't think we'll win at this rate.

Grrrrrrrrr...

Ah! My stomach growled again!

"Ha ha ha... Feeling hungry again, Kyou-kun?" Hayashi chortled, looking at me.

"That's what happens if you keep starving me, rascal!" I said and pinned him with a blank gaze.

"Cuter when angry too!" He chuckled again.

"What are you laughing for?! Are you planning to starve me to death?!" I demanded.

"Well, let's just say, I'll keep going on like this till you agree to lend us the power of your soul. Deal, Kyou-kun? Food for soul, what do you say?"

"Go to hell!" I snapped.

"I'll take you with me, darling!"

"Like hell I will!" I spat again.

"Cute yet again! You make me want to kiss you more!" he said and captured my lips, catching me completely off guard. I relaxed into the kiss after a while as I knew, I shouldn't defy him right now and cause disturbance to my friends.

"You taste awesome and I'm glad Tenma broke up with you. You're mine and so is your soul. When you submit to me completely, you will hand over your soul to me instantly," he breathed against my lips, resting his forehead against mine.

"Tenma had a reason to do that and I will never be yours! I belong to myself and nobody!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Looks like we've got some audience," he smirked and pulled away.

I observed that the match came to a halt and everyone was looking at us! The most embarassing thing was the different kinds of stares I was getting from my teammates.

"You go on," I said as my cheeks burned red in anger and shame.

"If you say so," I heard Shindou-senpai's voice as they resumed the match.

~~~After first half~~~

The score was 4-0 with Raimon at zero. They were so not going to win this. I'm very sure of that. But, Tenma never breaks his promises, right? So, how will he keep his promise of rescuing this world and... Me? Taiyou was whispering good for nothing talks to Tenma so as to cheer him up. Wait... Now that I notice, where are the adults? Coach Endou, Kidou-san, Otonashi-sensei, Fei's dad, Gouenji-san... No one is here. Suddenly, I felt something hit my head. It was Hayashi's hand but, why is he sleeping like a moron?! My vision got a bit blurry... I think it's some foolish trick of my mind... What's this sound? Why are everyone falling down and why are they unconscious?! I could see my entire team was knocked out and so were the players of The Hologram. Some were still trying to cling to the present like me...

The last thing I saw was a small red light at the corner of my eye as I blanked out...

* * *

 **Wheezy: So, how's it babies?**

 **Tsurugi: Who do you think you are calling a baby!**

 **Wheezy: Ugh! Do you always have to be the mood killer?**

 **Tsurugi: Not more than you. I can't even stand you!**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke! Thats was very mean!**

 **Wheezy: Fine, if you can't stand me, get your butt out of my home! *very very angry**

 **Tenma: Apologize, Kyousuke. You don't have anywhere to go in this town.**

 **Tsurugi: If you say so... Fine I am sorry.**

 **Wheezy: I will forgive you if you ask our precious readers to review and thank them for reviewing earlier.**

 **Tsurugi: Tch! Thank you for reviewing and hope you continue the same...**

 **Wheezy: That's more like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shindou: Last chapter?! *surprise**

 **Kirino: It's time this fic saw its end.**

 **Wheezy: The plot is over, Takuto-san. So, the story is also over.**

 **Tsurugi: What about Tenma and I? You got him and Taiyou together!**

 **Wheezy: Taiyou is better than you. So, Tenma would be happy with him.**

 **Tsurugi: What did you say?! *bursts like a volcano**

 **Tenma: Cool off, Kyousuke! She was just joking, right, Wheezy?**

 **Wheezy: Hmm... I don't think so...**

* * *

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

My head throbbed as I fought to open my eyes. They felt heavier than usual but I was finally able to open them. My surroundings were blurry and bright. It took me a while to adjust to my surroundings and when I finally came to, I felt something squishy and soft under me. I got up at once and an immense pain shot through my back.

I was in a room. It wasn't too bright but bright enough for a person who just woke up. Right... Coming to sleep... What happened? The last thing I remember was... We were in a soccer match and everyone lost consciousness. This looks like a hospital room. Saline was injected into my body and I was wearing hospital PJs... So very not cool! I felt like rubbing my eyes but my right hand felt heavy and wet too... I looked down... Tenma?! He was sleeping on my hand and come on! Drooling on it?!

"Tenma," I shook him with my left hand and my voice was very hoarse.

"Uh? Pancakes..." He mumbled as he drooled a bit more.

"Tenma!" I shook him a bit harder.

"What?" He jolted up.

"Ew! Gross!" I said in disgust as I wiped my hand on the bed.

"Ahhhh! Kyousuke!" He beamed and jumped onto me, trapping me in one of his stupid embraces that I love and hate at the same time.

But, for him to act like this after breaking up with me, that's spooking me out. Since we are GOOD FRIENDS as he mentioned earlier, this type of contact is not allowed anymore and I have to do something about him calling me Kyousuke. I love it when he calls me that, but it triggers the time which I spent with him. Now, I can't be the reason he loses his love again, right?

"Tenma, you're suffocating me!" I panted.

"Sorry, I was just happy to see you awake!" he beamed again and sat down on the stool.

"I have a lot of questions but first things first. Don't you ever hug me like that and I forbid any physical contact between us!" I said sternly.

"But why, Kyousuke?" he pouted.

"And," I stressed,"don't call me that. Got it?"

I'm being too harsh to him, but that's who I am... Or I can tell, that's who I choose to be to the world. This is the act I keep up with the world. This is the Tsurugi the world knows. An arrogant, idiotic, angry, rude, egoistic, emotion less person... That's who I am... To everyone...

"Why?" he asked again.

"I need not tell you my reasons. Personal," I waved him off.

"You're being different. Drop the act, Kyousuke!" he smiled his heavenly smile at me.

I feel like melting into his smile...

"It's better this way, Tenma. You being close to me in words and acts will only remind me of us in the past and it hurts. I'm a human. I have feelings too, you know. So, let's just be friends and nothing more," I said, clutching the white blankets tightly.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry," he was hurt, I knew it and that's just the way I should be from now on.

"So, do you mind filling me in on the details?"

"What details?"

"Why did we lose consciousness? What happened to the match? Where are the other team members? Where are the rest of us? And, most of all, how did I end up here?" I rambled on.

"One question at a time, Tsurugi," he smiled.

"You start by answering one by one," I said.

"It was Endou-san and the others. It was just a strong sleeping gas. We were losing the match, so, the adults did a bit of cheating to stop the match and The Hologram couldn't foresee that like the second stage children we met. They brought a helping team, friends and coworkers of Fei's dad so as to rescue us. After that, The Hologram was arrested temporarily. Presently, they are in a room where they can't use their powers no matter how hard they try. In that room, they are normal people like us. And coming to us, no one suffered any injuries. They are resting in their rooms. You were damaged pretty bad so the doctors treated your wounds," he finished.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, you were raped, so they performed some tests on you for STD. Don't worry, you came clean. You're all well now," he explained.

"Oh! That's fine. Why are you here, by the way?"

"You were in a coma for two days, Tsurugi. The doctors wouldn't let us in, some stupid medical reasons. After requesting them, they agreed for one person to stay with you and help the docs in checking your everything. Day before yesterday, Kirino-senpai volunteered to help and I took a chance yesterday."

"Okay. I'm hungry," I said.

"I'll get you some fruits," he said and left.

"They can't use their powers, huh? That's good," I thought.

I needed to punch that guy mercilessly. I'll do it right away, after eating something...

Just then, the door opened and in came my entire team and the adults. All of them shouted like dogs as they rattled on about how scared they were about me not waking up.

"Hold it, guys!" Endou-san silenced them.

Phew! Thank you very very much.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine," I said shortly.

"Tenma told us you were awake and hungry. So, we figured we'd give you some company in the meantime," Shinsuke spoke.

"You wish," I mumbled inaudibly and nodded my head.

"How long should I stay in bed?" I asked.

"Your vitals are good, according to the tests. Its actually noon. So, when the doctors come back, they'll test you again and then, you can be out of the bed," Gouenji-san replied.

"That's great," I replied.

"Don't move your back too much. Your still sensitive and it might hurt. So, lay back," Endou-san said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Endou!" Kidou-san bopped him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't you know when to speak such things?"

"I was just telling him to be careful, Kidou!"

"Wrong time, then!" Kidou-san gestured to everyone.

"Oh! He he, sorry," Endou-san apologized.

Tenma came in with the fruits and I dove into them at once. It was eternity since I last ate.

"Vow! You must be very hungry!" Taiyou said.

I didn't answer him as I hate him for being lucky. Tenma chose him over me. Oh, shut those thoughts! Tenma and I can never be one again.

After a while of chit chatting, the docs made their appearance and checked my vitals. They gave a thumbs up and I was very happy to be out of the bed. I was given my clothes that I left at the club room. As I took a tour of Fei's dad's office cum home, I decided to pay a visit to Hayashi to get my revenge...

 **At night** :

Finally I'm out of that pill smelling room and sleeping on my bed in the big dormitory where the others were also sleeping. It's past midnight and everyone is sound asleep. Now's my chance. I've learnt how to enter and exit the dormitory in which Hayashi and co were held hostage. Teleporting inside and teleporting outside, just by a small remote and I made sure to steal it in the noon while I was being given a tour of the mansion. I silently got up and tiptoed out of the room. I took the lift to the fifth floor. I stood in front of the doorless dormitory, still making my choice.

Is it safe to go one on one with him? What if he tries to...? No, that can't happen as he doesn't have any powers right now. I got to believe in myself. I took a deep breath and pressed the code into the remote as I stood on a designed circle on the ground. It glowed blue as I got teleported to the inside. Finally! I made it and there's no turning back now. Each of the members of hologram were trapped in an invisible field which cancels out their power, according to Supporter X or Fei's dad. I walked along the corridor, watching the sleeping people till I found Hayashi at the end. He was wide awake though and... This is damn good... He noticed me.

"Kyou-kun?!" he exclaimed as he stood up.

"So? How are you, fallen evil emperor?" I smirked.

"Oh, so my apprentice still does care about me," he smirked back.

"Yeah, I care when you fail because I'm the first one to celebrate your failure."

"Uh-huh, why are you here? For another round?"

"I needed my revenge," I said as I entered his cabin.

Yeah, my skin tingles a bit... But, it's good I made it in.

"Don't you think you made a wrong choice, Kyou-kun?"

"You're powerless and I want to beat you to pulp for ruining my to-be sweet moments," I clenched my fists in anger.

"Come on, darling! Why are you so angry about losing your virginity to me? If you ask me," he said as he invaded my personal space and bent low to my ear,"I enjoyed robbing your first time. I craved it when you cried and begged. It was delicious, breaking a tough guy like you."

"You!" I gritted my teeth, took a step back and punched him hard on his jaw, causing him to fall back.

Now, I triggered his anger.

"Good! I might be powerless, but I still got my fists!" he hissed at me, wiping the blood from his split lip.

And, he charged onto me. It was a messy fight of exchanging punches. I was still weak from my hospital trip and he was gaining the upper hand. My body felt sore as I dropped down and lay flat on my back, taking an uppercut.

"Ha... Haa... Haa...!" I was really out of breath.

"See? Seems like I win, baby!" he gleamed as he sat on top of me.

He bent down and licked my ear and I was too exhausted to push him away.

"Nooo... Don't... Touch me!" I managed to say.

"I get my prize for winning," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't know what was that but I jolted in surprise as a foot connected Hayashi's face, throwing him back.

"What?" I said in wonder as I tried to scoot up and away.

"You will never ever TOUCH him, ever again!" I heard Tenma's voice as he kicked Hayashi in the genitals.

"Ow!" he screamed in an animalistic tempo.

"Don't you frigging dare to come near him or I will see the end of you!" Tenma yelled again as he kicked him in the ribs this time.

Is this the Tenma I knew all along? He's being protective and it's kind of nice.

"Tsurugi, come on!" I heard another voice and looked up to see Fei helping me up.

"Fei? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood up with his help.

"Helping you on your suicide mission. What did you think, Tsurugi? We knew you were going to do something stupid and were prepared," he explained as we exited the cabin.

"Aaahhh!" We heard Hayashi scream.

Oh my God! Tenma was on top of him, strangling him to death.

"Can you stand on your own? I'll go get Tenma," he said and left at my nod.

"Tenma, control yourself! You'll kill him!" Fei struggled to pull him back but finally managed to do so in the nick of time.

"I'll see the end of you if you ever think of Kyousuke! Mind it!" Tenma warned as they made their way out to me.

"And you!" he pointed his index at me,"Care to explain your stupidity?!"

Vow! He was really, for real, angry. Never in my life did I expect to see this Tenma. This must be a nightmare and now he's tapping his foot angrily on the floor, waiting for my answer. What should I say?!

"Uh..." I started.

"I'm listening!" he stressed and I looked at Fei for help.

He smiled at me and shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry?" Was that okay for Tenma?

"I warn you too like I warn him. If I ever see you with him, trying to put your life at stake, I assure you, you will regret your decision. Got it?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Uh... Yeah," I was still in surprise mode.

He didn't reply. He just sped off.

"What's with him?" I asked Fei.

"He's just upset. He'll be fine by morning. Let's go get some shut eye too," Fei said and we followed Tenma out.

 **Next morning:**

Tenma still seemed to be upset about yesterday. We were commenced in a room for some discussion about what to do with The Hologram.

"You people can go to your timeline now. We've decided to bring down their powers in a friendly way. Some of them are still against us but surely we'll get to them," Supporter X said.

"You sure they won't cause any further problems to us?" Kidou-san asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If the leader is down, so are his pawns. We'll focus on Hayashi first. He seems to be quiet and a bit different from what we know. But don't you worry, we'll set things right," Doctor Aruno said.

"Keep us updated," Gouenji-san said.

"Bye, Tenma. It was good to meet you again," Fei said and shook hands with him.

"Let's meet again some day. Take care, bye!" Tenma said and a bright light engulfed us.

In matter of seconds, we were back at where it all started, the Raimon soccer club.

"Though we lost, it's our win," Kirino-senpai said.

"Practice dismissed for today! Let's meet up tomorrow morning!" Endou-san announced.

"Yeah!" we said together. We decided not to attend our classes. We got permission for that day and some of us ran out of the club room after meeting again.

I collected my necessary stuff and knocked myself out of the hellish nightmare I've lived till now. It's great to be back and I should go check on nii-san. It's been a while.

That must be Tenma... But why is he walking alone? Isn't Taiyou supposed to hang out with him? Probably, Taiyou wanted to cool his head off too.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I asked him, causing him to jump.

"No problem," he replied.

There was silence between us. Neither of us took the initiative to speak and I could feel the waves of anger radiating off of Tenma.

"Tenma, why are you so worked up about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You sure do know, don't you?" He stopped walking and turned to face me.

Another appalling action of his... He caught me by my collar and pulled me close as he looked up at me with those heavenly eyes. Now I understand... It wasn't anger, it was concern, he was worried, and probably, could it be... Love?

"You are a sick jerk, you know that?! I was worried when Fei woke me up and told me about your so called revenge plan! You were lucky Fei foresaw your mission and we could make it in time. What if we didn't know? Who knows what he would've done to you?!" he screamed in my face as a few tears fell off his eyes.

Now might be my chance to know what it is that he feels towards me.

"Why do you care?" I simply asked.

"Why do **I** care?! It is **I** who cares about you! Don't you know that?!"

"No, you don't care about me!" I pushed him back, as a test.

"How dare you say that to me! I care about you and I get upset and angry if anything happens to you!"

"Why?! Tell me the reason why, Tenma?!" I prodded him with my words.

"It's because I love you dammit!" He finally said it.

Looks like he came to his senses. I smirked at him as he widened his eyes in realization that this was just a trick... He covered his mouth with both of his palms.

"I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled as he tried to run away from me... Again.

I stopped him by catching hold of his wrist.

"I love you too," I said as I felt the vibrations coming from his body.

"Kyousuke!" he hugged me tight as he bawled like a baby and it was cute.

"I promise I won't do such things again," I said hugging him back.

"Good or else I'll kick your butt this time," he chuckled as he snuggled closer into my neck.

"Looks like you've finally admitted your feelings," I heard a familiar voice.

We broke the hug and faced the direction of the voice. Taiyou?! Right, I forgot! Taiyou and Tenma are in a relation... How could I forget that?

"Well... Taiyou... This is nothing," I started and heard him laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Our relation didn't work out that well, I guess. I was just your substitute for Tenma," he said and smiled.

"What? I don't get you," I said, clearly confused.

"I never had feelings for Taiyou. I just realized it when you were hospitalized. I told him that and he accepted it. I just love you and no one else," Tenma confessed to me and he was blushing.

"So, that means, you want to give me a second chance?"

"Yeah, let's work on this relation together!"

"Good luck to both of you and Tsurugi, be good this time," Taiyou wished.

"I know," I replied curtly and he left.

"Come on, Kyousuke, let's go meet Yuuichi-san!" Tenma said, holding my hand.

"Only if you give me a kiss," I said.

"Sure, I'd love to!" he said and rose up on his toes to meet my lips.

It was heaven... As we took it slow, it was all sweet and only sweet. Our love was thick and it will remain forever. I promise to you Tenma, I'll give you all the happiness I can and I will trust you to the core, no matter what. I've been given a second chance which I wish to utilize in the best way.

After all that we've been through, as I got to know you more, I can only see you as my equal now, not as the one in the past. I will never dominate you in any way... And even if I do, I'll do it lovingly, a complete contrast to the things I used to do in the past. Now that you are mine after this haunting, I'll never let you go...

I love you, Tenma...

 **The End**

* * *

 **Wheezy: Finally done!**

 **Tenma: Finally, we're one, Kyousuke!**

 **Tsurugi: Ha! If we weren't, Wheezy would be on her way to hell *cracks knuckles**

 **Wheezy: I got you together, didn't I?**

 **Tsurugi: That's why you're saved.**

 **Shindou: What about the other story you started?**

 **Wheezy: I wanted to get off one hook first. I'll finish that too Takuto-san.**

 **Kirino: I'm not there in that fic, aren't I?**

 **Wheezy: Nope! Its just Kyou-Taku-Ten!**

 **Tenma: Please review!**

 **Tsurugi: Yeah yeah they will and Wheezy, update your other fic too.**

 **Wheezy: Yup! For now, Byeee... May this fic rest in peace!**


End file.
